Clash of Warriors
by Gulefritz
Summary: Temujin, Khan of the Mongols, have united the Mongol tribes and intend to conquer all of China. Join me and watch as the defenders of the Valley of peace face the might of Genghis Khan. (Fanfic about Mongols invading China, no planned pairings, read and review)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. My name is Gulefritz. This is the first chapter of Clash of Warriors. This will be a KFP-story with slight changes.  
I have another story with the same theme, but I honestly disliked how it evolved and decided to start over.**

 **This chapter will be shorter than the average, as it is just an introduction.**

A single snow leopard is walking up a stone paved path. He is wearing black and brown armor, cowering his body. His helmet is tall and on the top, you can find eight-yak hair, the symbol of the Genki tribe. He has a long steel polearm in his right paw, the metal deflecting the rays of the sun.  
Flanking the snow leopard stands several other snow leopards or tigers. They all belong to the Timur tribe. They all are armed with black armor, with three red circles on their chest, the banner of Tamerlane, Khan of the Timur Clan. In their paws, they hold spears or axes, all black as the night.

The snow leopard reach the end of the road. Further ahead Timur men form a circle around a throne. In the middle sits an enormous Siberian tiger. He is clad in black armor, and a steel halberd rests against his seat. He looks down at the snow leopard, grinning as he looks over the approaching feline.

"Tamerlane, Khan of the Timur Clan, Conqueror of the Merkits and Chagatai. I am here with a proposition for you and your clan. Join me and my Horde and be my Right hand as we will conquer the Middle Kingdom"

Tamerlane would listen to the snow leopard, and as he kept speaking, the tiger grew a smile on his lips. When he was done, the tiger laughed at the snow leopard, who did not react to the tiger's reaction. The laughter kept on coming for a good two minutes, until the tiger finally stopped, the snow leopard still looking very serious.

"Temujin, Khan of the Genki, the so-called Champion of Tengri. Why would the strong side with the weak? Your clan has been conquered, driven from their lands and you cannot even field more than two thousand warriors. I have conquered the Chagatai, the Merkits, I field more than ten thousand warriors! So why is it I who should bow to you, and not you who bow to me begging for mercy?"

The snow leopard smirked. He knew that Tamerlane would never submit to him by words. No, he needed aid to make him do, as he wants. Thankfully, Temujin has a great ally.

"By the Traditions set by Tengri, Lord of the Sky, I hereby challenge you, Tamerlane, to a trial by combat. Winner will become the Khan of all tribes of Mongolia! What say you, Tamerlane of the Timur Clan!"

Tamerlane glared at the snow leopard. The Siberian tiger rose from his throne going to his full height, two heads taller than Temujin. He grabbed his Halberd and pointed his right paw at Temujin.

"Be ready to fight, Genki. I will not show mercy as your weak tribe usually does!"

A loud cheering from the crowd would begin. One snow leopard would hold a banner with the Timur color, and another would hold one for the Genki tribe. All the tribesmen would raise their weapons in one giant cheering.

Temujin took a defensive stance with the halberd pointing forward. He knew Tamerlane would strike first and he did not have to wait long. The Siberian tiger bolted forward and let out a huge roar.  
Tamerlane raised his halberd and brought it down with great speed and strength. Temujin would dodge to the side and thrust the halberd forward. Tamerlane saw it and with great speed and precision, caught the halberd. He pulled the Halberd forward and Temujin had no chance but to keep a good grip on the halberd.

Tamerlane threw forward the halberd, sending weapon and snow leopard flying. Timur landed on his back with the halberd out of his reach. The Timur soldiers cheered on as they saw their khan throw the Genki khan. Tamerlane enjoyed the moment, letting out another roar.

Temujin rose from the ground. Tamerlane turned around and dropped his halberd. By the word of Tengri, neither of the combatants were allowed to kill one another, the fight will end, when one yield.

Tamerlane walked up to the snow leopard who by now had raised his paws, ready to fend off the tiger. He punched forward and hit his mark. Temujin flew backwards; the tiger's fist had hit him right in the middle of the chest. He let out a cry of pain as he could feel a broken rib. Tamerlane laughed.

"Is this what the Champion of Tengri can do! Have you had enough, Cub!"

Tamerlane stopped laughing as he watched Temujin stand up again. The snow leopard was going from swinging from side to side thanks to the damage done by the tiger.

"I will never give up, Tengri has send me, and his command I follow!"

With that, the snow leopard bolted forward with new energy. He raised his paws and hit the tiger. Tamerlane did not move back, and it almost looked as if the blow did more damage to Temujin than to Tamerlane, but the snow leopard kept on striking.  
He moved faster than Tamerlane could react, which send the tiger on a defensive stance. Tamerlane strikes forward, but Timur dodges under the paw of the giant tiger and strikes him in the stomach. Tamerlane groans after the hit as his body bends forward, leaving him vulnerable. Timur harnesses this and strikes him in the chest and in the face, before ending it with one last uppercut. He hits the tiger so hard he is send flying and lands on his back.  
The moment the paw hit the chin, a loud thunderbolt can be heard, and the sky turns black. All Timur soldiers cower in fear, trying to hide beneath their weapons or shields. Timur himself looks shocked and almost terrified. Temujin looks down at the now terrified tiger. Temujin points his paw at the lying tiger.

"Do you see now Tamerlane? Lord Tengri chose me as his champion, and by his power I intend to unite Mongolia and bring ruin to the middle kingdom!"

Several thunderbolts lightened up the sky and the wind increases, howling at them. he walks forward and offers his paw to the tiger, looking down with a friendly expression.

"Join me and your men will have riches and blood beyond their wildest imagination"

Tamerlane looked up, still shocked at the strength of Temujin, and the power of Tengri. He took his paw and used it to get back on his feet. The wind relaxed and the sky brightened up. Temujin suddenly grabbed Tamerlanes paw and raised it into the air.

"Warriors of Timur, you are now part of a united Mongolia and your Khan will be Vanguard of Tengri's wrath! Together we will tear down the walls of Thi-Dah and bring justice to those who would seek to rule those who cannot be ruled! In five days we will march on Thi-Dah!"

For a short moment, everyone were quiet, but they soon erupted into cheering, yelling Temujins name.

"You now fight with me! You will now follow the command of Genghis Khan!"

 **With that I end this chapter. Tell me what you liked, hated and if you got any question or ideas. Write a review or send me a PM with a reply. Until next time.**


	2. Twenty Years

**Ello everyone. I bring to you, Chapter 2 of Clash of Warriors. As said, there is changes to the KFP storyline. In this story, we will see a non-evil Tai Lung with the Jade Palace defenders.**

 **Please review and tell me what you think.**

 _Twenty years earlier._

An eighteen-year-old Tai Lung was training inside the training hall of the Jade Palace. He was in the middle of the field of wooden warriors, dodging and deflecting attacks from all sides. The snow leopard jumped into the air evading the blows and dealt a power full kick to the middle of the wooden warrior, turning it to splinter.

Shifu looked on from a nearby pillar. He was pleased with Tai Lungs training. The snow leopard had trained for thirteen years, he was nineteen now, and had mastered all 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu. He knows of all the styles of Kung Fu and had mastered them all. Only the dragon warrior can learn and master that much in such a short amount of time.

Right next to Master Shifu sat a six-year-old tigress. Shifu had adopted her half a year ago and after months of begging brought the tiger cub into the training hall during one of Tai Lung's sessions. To say she was impressed at the snow leopards skills would not suffice. She was shocked at how fast the snow leopard moved.  
Without knowing it, she stared at the snow leopard with her jaws hanging. She was worried when she suddenly saw the snow leopard jump onto the flaming fields. Flames spit up from the ground but the snow leopard dodged it all. Tigress grinned and smiled as she saw him dodge it all, and suddenly everything turned silent.

A grin is visible on the snow leopards face. He jumped straight up into the air just as the entire field turned ablaze. The fire was taller than earlier, but the snow leopard jumped above them. He hit the roof of the training hall before jumping out of the training area, landing in front of Shifu and Tigress. Shifu nodded as his student landed in front of him, while Tigress feel backwards, landing on her tail.

Tai Lung looked as Tigress landed on her tail and grinned. He walked over to her and gave her a paw to get up. She took it and he immediately ruffled the top of her head before going back to his respective stance in front of Shifu.

"Half a second faster than last time. You can do better Tai Lung"

Tai Lung wanted to let out a sigh but only nodded at his master's words.

"Again!"

The snow leopard turned around and leapt onto the spinning serpents going through the entire course again. That would be the activity all day long. Tai Lung kept finishing and Shifu kept sending him back, telling him to do better next time. Meanwhile Tigress sits there shocked and amazed at the fact that the snow leopard kept improving at speeds unimaginable for her.

Later that night Tai Lung got called into the main building of the Jade Palace. Shifu and Oogway wanted to speak with the snow leopard. Meanwhile Tigress finds herself inside Jade palace's training hall. The sun has set and she is supposed to lie in her bed, but after Tai Lung going through the training course she could not sleep. She knew she could never manage the training field, so she went for the training dummy.

She raised her paw and formed a fist. She moved as she saw Tai Lung do it and hit the dummy in the middle of it, but it did not move at all. She hit it again and once more, it did not move. She was about to hit it for a third time, when her paw was stopped by someone. Tigress tensed up and looked behind, only to find the amber eyes of Tai Lung staring at her.

Tigress did not know what to say. Normally those eyes seemed friendly, but right now, they were stone cold. He watched her stance and shook his head.

"If you want to hit it, at least hit it properly," he said in a mocking voice.

Tai Lung put his right paw in front of him and took a step forward with his left foot. He looked down at Tigress nodding at her.

"Do as I do"

Tigress nodded and stood in the same way Tai Lung did. Suddenly the snow leopard took a step forward with his right foot thrusting his paw forward in a fist. Tigress did not move and the snow leopard raised his eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"No… no just nervous"

"Try to do what I did"

Tigress tried to redo what Tai Lung did. She took a step forward and thrusted her paw forward. Her paw made impact into the dummy and send it flying backwards, hitting the wall. She threw her fists into the air. Tai Lung grinned as he watched her celebrate. Tigress looked up at Tai Lung.

"Keep doing it like that and you will punch that dummy half across China with one blow in no time"

Tigress immediately returned to the stance shown earlier. She hit the dummy repeatedly under the snow leopards supervision. She had a grin on her face, but it vanished when she looked behind her.

Tai Lung was looking at his feet with a very sad expression on his face. He had mixed feelings. How dare they take from him what he trained his entire life to become? In his thinking, Tai Lung never noticed that Tigress stopped hitting the dummy and had walked over to where he stood. He looked up then down as he suddenly felt something wrap itself around his right leg. He looked down and saw Tigress hugging his right leg. She looked up at him.

"Tai, what is wrong?"

Tai Lung looked down at Tigress and faked a smile.

"Have Master Shifu told you about the Dragon Warrior prophecy?"

Tigress nodded "He told me you were destined to be the warrior, and one day you will be given the legendary dragon scroll"

Tai Lung let out a very long and very loud sigh.

"That he said. Tonight was the night Shifu brought me to Oogway. He judged me and…"

The snow leopard turned silent, his fist clenching into a fist, which scared Tigress a little.

"He judged me not to be the dragon warrior… He said he saw darkness in my hearth. Darkness? Me? I have trained, prepared and devoted my life to Kung Fu. I have defended the Valley from several bandits, where does he see the darkness?"

Tai Lung had kept on speaking and Tigress looked concerned at the snow leopard. She opened her mouth in an attempt to cheer him up.

"To me you are one of the greatest heroes of China! And a hero could never have darkness in their hearths!"

She made her hug around his leg stronger, which the snow leopard noticed. She has a lot of strength for a six-year-old cub.

"Titles don't mean everything Tai"

Tai Lung felt as if he had just been woken up by a bucket of water. He smiled down at Tigress and gave her a hug himself. They stayed like this until Tigress tried to break free.

"Tai! I need air!"

The snow leopard immediately opened his arms and the tiger cub fell to the ground, landing on her tail. She looked up and grinned at him.

"Why do you keep making me fall on my tail?"

With that both felines started laughing. The night would continue with that, laughing and Tai Lung teaching Tigress how to do a powerful punch and how to kick properly. Poor dummy.

 _Twenty years later, present day, Jade Palace._

Many things has happened in those twenty years. The Jade palace has taken up more students since then. Oogway thought that it was time that Tai Lung and Tigress had other comrades around. Four students had arrived at the Jade palace. A crane, snake, golden langur monkey and a mantis. Just like Tigress, they had the same name as their specie.

It took them a long time to get used to the discipline of the Jade Palace. Tai Lung even saw some of them as unworthy, looking at the monkey and mantis, to learn under the guidance of Master Shifu. With time, his view on them has improved, but after several pranks and other incidences it is a miracle the snow leopard has kept his temper.

The four new students showed potential as a team, and together with the leadership of Tigress turned into a strong peacekeeping force. They were called the furious five by the villagers. Some of the villagers even said that they would best Tai Lung if it came to a duel between them.

In these twenty years, the snow leopard had taken on techniques of the more advanced level. He mastered his own style to masterful execution, he started perfecting the flaws and advancing the fighting style to a new level.

Because the snow leopard had mastered all of the scrolls at such a fast pace, Shifu set him as an training partner for all of his new students. None has so far been close to defeat the snow leopard, but they had landed hits on him. Each time they faced him, he showed them something new.

Last time he and Monkey fought in the courtyard. Other masters from all over China had come to see these new students, but to also observe the skills of the snow leopard. Only one missing was Teemutai of Thi-Dah, reason being trouble with nomadic warriors raiding his lands.  
Shifu and Oogway had organized a sparring between Tai Lung and the furious five, but first one in single combat, before they took him on as a group.

Tai Lung and Monkey circled each other in the courtyard. The golden langur is armed with a bamboo stick. The snow leopard had been offered one as well but he decided to throw it aside, making some of the other masters raise their eyebrows in curiosity.

The gong rang and the golden langur attacked. He thrusted the stick forward, trying to hit the snow leopard from afar but missed on every strike. The snow leopard spinned alongside the bamboo stick and when in striking, range attempted to hit the langur. Monkey saw this and jumped into the air just before Tai Lung could deal a blow. Monkey dived down and brought the bamboo stick over his head to smash it down on the snow leopard.

What happened next surprised everyone present, with the exception of Tai Lung and Master Oogway.

Tai Lung stood still on the ground while the monkey dived, until suddenly, when the stick was one and a half meter away, thrusted his open paw forward. He hit the bamboo stick with the middle finger. It was as if time stopped, until a loud crack was heard.  
The finger was fine; the same could not be said about the staff. The staff blew up into a million pieces from the middle. The langur, having lost his staff fell forward with his own momentum, only to meet the waiting kick from the snow leopard who had jumped half a meter up into the air and gave him a spin kick to the stomach.

Monkey flew ten meter landing on his back and before he could do anything, the snow leopard pinned him down. Monkey yielded and took the paw Tai Lung offered. They both bowed before walking up to Master Shifu, giving him a bow.

The look of the masters revealed their thought. All of them were shocked at what they had just and their jaws hung open. Never had any of them seen anyone break the bamboo staff with only a finger touch. Shifu looked behind him at their stunned faces and smirked before turning to his students.

"Well done both of you. Now Tai Lung. Are you ready for your next challenge?"

Tai lung raised his punched his paw and bowed before Shifu "Master"

Before Shifu could announce the next challenge, were he stopped by one of the masters behind him. It was a black ox.

"We have seen enough of what your students can do between themselves, Master Shifu, and we are to say the least impressed"

"Why th-" Shifu was interrupted by the ox one more time.

"I am not done yet. So impressed, that we would like to test their skills. I, Master Storming Ox of the southlands challenge Master Tai Lung, student of the Jade Palace to a duel"

Shifu looked at Tai Lung before looking back. He nodded at the Ox.

"Then so be it"

The ox nodded and he walked into the courtyard where Tai Lung waited. They both looked at their opponent before looking to Shifu. The masters bowed and the gong ranged.

Tai Lung knew his opponent. He was the student of Master Thundering Rhino. He liked quick but heavy attacks; he likes to end battles quickly.

Master Storming Ox had seen enough of Tai Lungs fighting style to know how to fight the leopard. I need to be strong and precise, not leave any opening for him to use.

What Master Storming Ox did not expect was the fact that Tai Lung knew all the different styles of Kung Fu. This meant the snow leopard could change to a new style on the spot.

The snow leopard took a stance resembling that of the crane. The ox charged, trying to punch the leopard with a quick blow, but never got to hit. Tai Lung swung to the left, ducked under the Ox's arms, and elbowed him in the chest and armpit before delivering a hard punch to his exposed back. Master Storming Ox was send forward, but did not fall.

The Ox laughed as he turned around to look at the snow leopard.

"That was a mixture of Crane and Tiger style. Shifu I am impressed even more by your Student skills"

The ox returned to a defensive stance. The two of them circled each other slowly walking to the right. Tai Lung went on the offensive, sending quick attack at the ox, who caught all of the blows, deflecting and retaliating all of the snow leopard's moves.

The battle dragged on for hours. Sweat began to form on both Master's head but they kept on the fighting. Every time the Ox seemed to get the advantage, Tai Lung found a new exploit, which pushed the Ox backwards. Right now, the two of them stood in a test of strength as they both tried to push the other forward.

"Ha, is that all you got?" Storming Ox laughed.

Tai Lung growled. He smirked which surprised the Ox. Before the ox said anything, did the snow leopard move. He jumped into the air, which forced the ox forward, in that moment he walked forward Tai Lung grabbed his right horn, and swung the master around before throwing the ox several meters before he hit the walls of the Courtyard. He left an ox shaped mark before falling to the ground.

Tai Lung bolted up to the Ox who was laughing. He raised his hands and yelled out.

"I yield"

Tai Lung offered the Ox a paw to aid him get up. The Ox took it and they both bowed.

"Never before have I had such a great opponent. Continue like that and you will be a grandmaster like the rest of us in no time!" the Ox literally yelled at the snow leopard.

Tai Lung just stood there and bowed one more time.

"You honor me Master Storming Ox"

After that battle, the masters decided to meditate at the moon pool inside the palace. The students were told to clean up the courtyard as they usually were. Monkey kept looking at Tai Lung as he remembered how he had broken his stick.

"That was some high advanced shit he did there"

"Who, you mean Tai Lung who broke your stick like it was a grass straw?"

Monkey nodded at Mantis. They both now looked at Leopard who was busy cowering the impact area of Master storming Ox with some makeshift stone mixture. Viper and Crane joined them.

"Do you guys think we can beat him in a battle?" Viper asked as she looked at the snow leopard working.

"Thirty cobber coins on Tai Lung" Mantis said immediately.

Monkey and Mantis immediately broke into laughter but stopped as they heard a voice next to them.

"We were told to clean up, not make stupid statements"

It was Tigress who were gathering dust and broken pieces of wood. She had shook her head as she heard their conversation.

"Well, Tigress Do you think we can defeat him?" Mantis asked.

Tigress sighed. She honestly did not know. They were strong, but Tai Lung defeated a grand master, and he knew all of their tricks. How could they win against him.

Before she could answer, did the gate leading to the Valley of Peace burst open. They all were shocked and looked ready to battle, until they saw it was an imperial messenger. A cheetah in gold leather armor. He looked exhausted.

"I… I bring news… I bring news from the Emperor! I need to see Master Oogway immediately!"

The messenger collapsed as he said so. Before he hit the ground, he were caught by two paws. It was Tai Lung.

"Easy now, what has happened?"

The cheetah looked at the snow leopard. Sweat all over his face he inhaled a lot of air before speaking.

"Temujin has destroyed Thi-Dah"

 **With that I end chapter 2 of Clash of Warriors. Hope you liked it and if you did Write so in the review. Please do tell me if I did well on that battle scene, first time I write a battle between two Kung fu fighters.**


	3. Battle of Thi-Dah

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz here.  
I bring to you the third chapter of Clash of Warriors.  
The story got its first follower and I am happy to see it.**

 **Let's begin shall we?**

"The Mongols have destroyed Thi-Dah"

The words of the messenger only needed to be told once and almost everyone inside the Jade Palace knew. The grandmasters had gone outside when they had heard the messenger storm into the courtyard. Shifu rushed down to the messenger.

"What did you say, who destroyed Thi-Dah?"

The cheetah exhaled and inhaled fast but managed to get his breathing under control.

"The Mongols Grandmaster Shifu, the Mongols have destroyed Thi-Dah"

Shifu looked back at Oogway who stood there and looked serious but not worried. One day Oogway had seen a great war while meditating. Shifu could not think of anyone who could possibly invade China. Most warlords had been subdued with a few exceptions, so far only Manchuria had warlords who had not sworn allegiance to the emperor.

"This is troubling news… If Thi-Dah has fallen, then the Mongols have no obstacle between them and our border"

Thi-Dah was a border kingdom, set by Xhi Huangdi, an emperor of old, between China and the Mongolian plateau. Its leader, Teemutai, was one of the strongest grandmasters of Kung Fu, but he was also old. However, to think nomads had conquered this warrior kingdom, spelled trouble to the Kung Fu masters.

The masters read the message coming from the imperial palace. Shifu could only sigh as he wrote the words of the imperial message.

 _By order of the Heavenly Emperor Aizong, ruler of the Heavens and defender of the middle kingdom has called upon the masters of the Jade Palace to defend the Empire.  
The Jade Palace is to send their masters to the Imperial post at Yungle Pass, and hold it until the Imperial Army, forming around Zheng-Du, is ready to march out.  
Refusal of this direct order will mean the Valley of Peace and all living in it will be declared an enemy of the state and dealt with accordingly._

 _Signed Advisor Peng lei, Imperial Advisor and right hand of the Emperor._

Oogway smiled as he read over the words. Shifu and the others looked at the old master with an curious expression. He seemed quite happy in this time of war. Shifu broke the silence.

"Master Oogway, why are you smiling?"

Oogway raised his eyebrow. "Do I need a reason to smile?"

Shifu shook his head. He did not need to ask what the turtle was thinking as Oogway provided the answer.

"The universe sent me a vision a long time ago. The Mongol deity, Tengri, would pick a champion amongst the nomads and one day he would lay waste to the Empire"

The other masters nodded at this, all listening to the words of the old master.

"He will conquer city after city and destroy armies left and right, he will be unbeatable. If not for a legendary warrior"

Oogway paused and looked over the masters. He pointed up at the ceiling, pointing at the dragonhead holding the dragon scroll.

"This is the sign the universe send me. It is time to pick the Dragon Warrior"

The other masters gasped at this. No one had been named the Dragon Warrior for more a thousand years. Only a legendary warrior with no darkness in their hearth could become the Dragon warrior.

"But Master Oogway. What warrior is worthy of this title? Who is worthy of the dragon scroll?"

The turtle laughed and smiled at the other masters before shaking his head.

"I do not know. But he or she will be found in two days. Shifu, it is time we see the skill of the five. Arrange a course for the valley to see in two days"

Shifu nodded. Master Storming Ox walked forward and raised his hand.

"What about Tai Lung? Will he participate aswell?"

Oogway shook his head.

"Tai Lung is not suitable for the title of Dragon Warrior. There is darkness within his hearth, small but there. He will watch from the side-lines together with the rest of the masters."

The masters nodded.

 _Five days ago, Imperial tributary of Thi-Dah, City of Thi-Dah._

 _Temujin was true to his word when he said they would march on Thi-Dah in five days. Ten days ago, the Mongols formed a mighty host of united clans. Naimans, Uignurs, Merkits, Genkis, Timurids and Chagatai, all clans who used to wage war on one another. To believe all these warring tribes had united under one banner seems like madness, but united they had._

 _Teemutai, legendary warrior King of Thi-Dah had underestimated the Mongol Horde. He thought them to be nothing but mere nomads, "It would be harder to fight unarmed peasants than these warriors". Most of his generals thought the same, Thi-Dah had stood for more than a thousand years, and no leader of uncivilised steppe nomads would change that._

 _However, one of the generals were less confident in Thi-Dahs fight against the Mongols. General Wang Tong, an elderly Water Buffalo tried again and again to reason with the king "Do not meet them on the open field, let them come to Thi-Dah", but Teemutai would hear none of it._

 _Therefore, nine days ago the Warrior King sent out his armies. He himself could not lead them because of his old age, the buffalo had rounded eighty-two summers now, so he send his most trusted man, General Huang Ling._

 _To say it was a close fight, would be a lie. The Thi-Dah army, consisting of disciplined warriors clad in black iron armour and several mercenaries had walked out during the day on one of the hottest of days in Thi-Dah. By then raiding parties had pillaged the countryside and no wells were to be found for miles. The army walked out a small village, than was when the battle started, and two hours later, it was over._

 _Tamerlane lead the Timurid, Chagatai and Genki tribes into battle. The Giant tiger held his polearm and cut down warriors from left to right. His roar terrified the tired Thi-Dah soldiers, and the mercenaries retreated, they never got far. Temujin had taken the rest of the horde and marched around. He stormed the Thi-Dah forces from the rear and cut down the fleeing mercenaries. Several of them tried to defect, but Temujin hate betrayal. He cut them down where they stood, but allowed every one hundred of them live._

 _And just like that, Thi-Dah had lost its legendary army._

 _The General of the Army, Huang Ling, was caught by the Mongols and was brought before Temujin. He had been wounded in the battle, but he refused any aid the Mongols would provide. He spit on the ground and said "Teemutai will beat you, Savage!" before Temujin personally ended the buffaloes life by cutting his throat with his right paw._

 _Now nothing stood between Temujin and revenge on King Teemutai._

 _Four days after the battle, City of Thi-Dah._

The Mongol army had set camp at the northern part of the city. Temujin had appointed Tamerlane to lead the attack into the Thi-Dah capital. A flaming arrow flew from the Genki camp. The battle of the city had begun.

Tamerlane led his forces to the walls. They were under heavy fire and several Mongols died, but soon they fired back. Mongol archery was quite the sight to watch. The archers could fire several arrows per minute but still have a high accuracy. Tamerlane and fourteen Siberian tigers brought a battering ram to the main gate. They had brought down the gate of Thi-Dah.

On the other side stood a line of Thi-Dah soldiers, those left to garrison the city. Wang Tong had formed a last line of defence with the remaining soldiers he had. As the Mongols charged, his soldiers perform a counter-charge. Water buffaloes clashed with snow leopards and Siberian tigers. Soon both lied dead on the ground.

For a moment, it looked like Wang Tongs men would turn the battle around and kick Tamerlane out of the city, when something odd happened. A lightning bolt hit the ground behind the Thi-Dah defenders. It shocked most of the men, and the bolt itself had hit a nearby house, which was now ablaze.

The distraction was all the Mongols needed. Tamerlane charged again and he leapt. He jumped over the line of Thi-Dah forces and thrusted his halberd forward, straight into Wang Tong chest. The old buffalo choked as he felt the life leave his body and finally succumbed to fatal wound. The tiger roared and the defenders routed, but they never got far. Mongol archers destroyed them from the now conquered walls of Thi-Dah.

Now all that was left, was the Palace of Thi-Dah.

Teemutai watched as the city he had ruled for more than sixty-five years, conquered in less than a single day. In total, it took the Mongols eight hours to capture the city. He knew it was the end, and decided to face the Mongols himself.

He knew Temujin. He was once a slave held at the Thi-Dah slave market. The Merkit tribe had sold him for a single roll of silk. He had decided to show this "Champion of Tengri" in a cage in the middle of the market. What a fool he had been by doing that.

One of his favorite servants, the Siberian Tigress Fi-Dai of the Merkit tribe had stolen his keys and freed the snow leopard. He did not know it, but the two had meet earlier and was betrothed, in an attempt to unite the clans. They had fallen in love on first sight, but had been separated for years, only to meet again in the Thi-Dah slave market.

Teemutai looked down from his throne. The door to the courtyard of the palace sprung open. In walked a snow leopard and a Siberian Tiger. Teemutai recognised them both. It was Temujin and Tamerlane. Several soldiers of their tribes followed the two felines.

"King Teemutai, former ruler of Thi-Dah. I am Temujin, Khan of the Genki, ruler of Mongolia. I am here to end your life for the atrocities your people have committed on mine. From this day on, will the slave trade that turned Mongols into objects sold for a roll of silk, will end!"

Silence followed, but soon laughter followed. The old King laughed at the snow leopard and rose from his throne.

"You claim you have come to kill me, well slave. Let's see what you got!"

The warrior king was bigger than most buffaloes. He was three heads above the average and despite his old age had several muscles on his body. The ground shook as he walked forward, and the look on his face made the soldiers grab their weapons, even Tamerlane brought a hand on his polearm.

Temujin laughed at Tamerlanes reaction. "Lord Tengri aids me, I shall win this battle alone"  
Tamerlane nodded and he, together with his men, stood back.

Teemutai and Temujin circled one another. The old king held a battle axe. He liked to rely on the axe as he could bring down strong vertically strikes to end the battle, something Temujin knew.

The snow leopard was walking with very light steps. He held his halberd in his right paw. Temujin was the first to move. Temujin had dashed forward and dodged a blow from the buffalo. As strong as he is, he is still old. The blow was late and Temujin hardly needed to do anything to dodge. He reached the side of the king and cut him across the right leg and arm with the halberd.

The King send out a roar of pain. He swung his battle-axe again, narrowly missing the snow leopard. Temujin ran to the side and thrusted the halberd forward again, piercing the legs of the old king with the halberd.

Before Teemutai could retaliate to this blow, was Temujin already on the move. He thought he had seen an opening and went for the kill, a blow to the neck. But Teemutai saw it and caught the halberd. He pulled it out of the snow leopards reach and threw it away on the ground.

Teemutai turned towards Temujin and swung the axe again. The king was slow and Temujin dodged, but was unable to attack as the king swung again.

"Why won't you stay still!" the king yelled.

The King brought the axe down and something fatal happened. The axe dug into the ground. It was what Temujin needed to get an advantage. He bolted forward and hit the buffalo several places on the chest and neck. The old king tried to parry, but when he tried to parry one blow, another was already on the way. In the end, the king fell forward and landed on his knees, exhausted from blood loss and fighting.

Temujin went to his halberd and picked it up. He looked to the old king.

"You have been bested, old man"

He threw the Halberd. It pierced Teemutai's chest and went completely through to the other side. The old king gasped for air and called out for his ancestors, but soon enough the old king fell. He lied, motionless, on the floor of his palace.

And just like that, Thi-Dah had been conquered.

 **And that was chapter 3 of Clash of Warriors. Hope you liked it. Comment in the reviews what I should improve/remove and what you liked/disliked.**


	4. The Dragon Scroll

**Hello everyone, Gulefritz with chapter 4 of Clash of Warriors.**

 **I know this story can be a little confusing. It hold several important persons who are not part of the KFP universe, like Tamerlane and Temujin, several important places like Thi-Dah and I tell you now, there are more to come. More leaders, more places and more armies to be slaughtered.**

 **With time will these things be explained. Parts of Temujin's past will be a part of a later chapter, where we get to know from where this snow leopard originated from and why he hated King Temutai of Thi-Dah.**

 **But for now, we are only at chapter 4, The Dragon Scroll.**

Tai Lung let out a loud growl. Today was the day the legendary Dragon Warrior is to be chosen in a tournament, and he was not allowed to join in on the tournament. He had trained broken bones and studied all the scrolls of Kung Fu for years, trained to be the Dragon Warrior, but he was denied.

It was early morning. The gong had not rang yet and would not for the next hour. Tai Lung was walking inside the training hall. The workers had emptied it the night before, setting up the course in the courtyard instead. Oogway wanted the entire valley to see who this legendary warrior was.

The only thing to remain within the hall would be the training dummy. Tai Lung gave it a look. He had not seen or touched the dummy for decades now. He walked up the dummy and looked it over. He remembered back when he was a cub and hit it for the first time. He had hit it, dodged and then kicked it in the middle, sending it flying backwards.  
"Shifu saw potential in me that day… he saw the dragon warrior in me… yet I failed him"

Tai Lung lets out a loud growl. He strikes the dummy with his right paw, slamming it into the ground. He keeps on hitting the dummy, sending it flying only to leap after it and punch it again. He did not really use any techniques, but rather used brute force on it. He kept on hitting the dummy getting into a frenzy.

Tai Lung snapped to the side as he felt a paw touch his right shoulder, it was Oogway. Oogway looked at the snow leopard with a concerned look. He would give the snow leopard a smile.

"Going back to basics are we, Tai Lung? Did not expect to see you hit the dummy again"

Tai Lung let out a loud sigh. Of all the people, Oogway was the last one he wanted to see right now. He looked at the turtle, trying to figure out a way to explain the situation, but he never got to that.

"You are strong Tai Lung, stronger than most your age, has always been. You mastered those scrolls with speed I have never in my life seen before. But you are not doing it for the right reason"

Tai Lung looks away for a moment, thinking about Oogways words. He turns to speak but finds the turtle to be gone. Damn, for a turtle he sure knows a trick or two to vanish in a second. He let out one last sigh before heading to the kitchen. The gong would ring in half an hour, and it was his turn to make breakfast this time.

Fourty later, the furious five, Shifu, Oogway and Tai Lung was in the kitchen, eating rice or fruit. The snow leopard would be sitting with an apple, not listening to Shifu's instructions, all he can think about is who of these five will be the dragon warrior, and how good this apple tasted.

"Tai Lung?"

The snow leopard shook his head as he heard Shifu mention his name. He looked away from the apple and over at the red panda. He noticed everyone else at the table was looking at him.

"I apologize Master, I drifted away, what did you say?"

Shifu let out a sigh as he looked at the snow leopard. Great another lecture by Shifu.

"A student should always listen when his master is speaking. I said you will open up the gates when the tournament arrive and afterwards stand by Oogways side by the gong. The masters will look from the balcony and the village surround you all in the courtyard. Am I understood?"

Everyone, Tai Lung included, nodded at Shifu. Satisfied the red panda went back to his tea, drinking the hot content when it has cooled down sufficiently.

Hours later and the palace workers are done setting up the course the furious five will go through. The pigs watch on as everything they had set up was working perfectly. If it did not, would they feel master Shifu's legendary wrath.

They had finished just in time for the masters of the palace to make their way outside. Chattering can be heard from outside. Shifu inspected the training course before turning to his students.

"Alright everyone at your posts. Tai Lung, go and open up for the people"

The students nodded. Tai Lung walked over to the gate. He sighed and grabbed the rings of the door. Here we go. He pulled the doors open and there stood several pigs, ducks and sheep all cheering as they saw the snow leopard.

"Guess you all are ready to see who the dragon warrior is"

The entire crowd went wild, all ecstatic, all wanting to see who the warrior would be. No one had been named one for a thousand years. Tai Lung could not help but give them one last smile.

"Well, come on it. We begin in thirty minutes"

Meanwhile down in Mr. Pings noodle shop. Po is cleaning the dishes and tables, talking with his father.

"Where is everyone?"

Mr. Ping looked at his son. He pointed at two ducks who were setting up a poster of the furious five and Tai Lung. It immediately caught the attention of the panda. He loved Kung Fu after all.

"Master Oogway is going to make someone Dragon warrior"

Po gasped.

"What! Oogway is naming the legendary dragon warrior. I better go, see ya later dad!"

The panda stormed forward. Ping was not even able to stop him. He saw as his son stormed up the stairs and smiled. Children.

Po was storming up the stairs, but after getting fifty steps would begin to get tired.

"How… many… steps… are there!"

"it is called the thousand steppes for a reason Po"

Ling, a rabbit, called it out to Po as he passed the Panda who was sitting on the stairs. He sighed as he looked after Ling.

"I know that, just thought it was… an estimate"

Po would continue his way up the stairs. He reached half way and almost collapsed. Meanwhile several rabbits and ducks walked by.

"Hi Po, I will make sure to get you a souvenir"

One of the pigs yelled out as he passed the tired panda. He and his friends laughed at the panda as they walked up the stairs. Po's right hand turned into a fist.

"No, I will get me a souvenir"

After what seemed endless stairs, Po reached the top. He lies on the ground and shot his fist into the hand.

"Woo! Made it!"

As if on que, the doors of the jade palace closed. Po saw as a snow leopard closed the door. It was not before the door was closed he figured who it was.

"Oh my god! I just saw Tai Lung. Tai lung closed the door. Wait a minute"

Po got on his legs and stormed to the gate.

"Wait, Wait! Open the door!"

The cheering crowd inside overheard Po's yelling. This could not be happening.

"No! I must see who the dragon warrior is!"

Po looked to the side and saw a chair and lots of fireworks, most likely planned for the festival when the warrior is picked. Po got an idea, an idiotic one, but an idea.

Meanwhile inside the courtyard. Tai Lung had taken his place next to Oogway. A ping rang the gong and the crowd went silent. Shifu walked forward and announced himself to the citizens.

"Villagers of the Valley of Peace! The heavenly Emperor Aizong has called your defenders into action. Oogway has seen this as a sign, this is the day the dragon warrior will be chosen. Let the tournament begin"

With that Shifu slammed the ground with an ceremonial stick and the crowd went ecstatic.

"Who but the masters of the Jade Palace can face the Swinging clubs of oblivion? Tigress, show the people!"

Tai Lung looked as Tigress bowed and jumped onto spinning serpents. He thought back to that time they spoke together twenty years ago. He had taught her how to deal a punch properly. He had aided Shifu in raising her and aided her with her training. She had gotten far, obviously the strongest of the five.

He raised his paw and caught a splinter send his way. Tai Lung watched as Tigress paw broke through the club and flew into the distance. He followed it and saw it hit someone. Tai Lung looked at Oogway who was smiling at him. Who was that? Tai lung shook his head and looked back on the course. This time it was Vipers turn on the field of fiery doom.

"You do not wish to miss this, trust me"

Tai Lung grinned. Shifu sounded like a seller. The citizens looked on amazed as the Master of viper style almost without effort dodged every flame shot out of the many tubes. She jumped high into the air as the entire field turned ablaze.

He remembered the first time he went through that course. His fur was black from burning wounds for weaks. A way to remind him of his failure, Shifu told him. He was right, each time Tai Lung learned from his mistake, and with time, he mastered the field, just as he mastered everything else.

 _Boom!_

A loud explosion sends out a sound higher than all other sounds. Fireworks fly and lit up the sky with several colors of green, red, blue and gold. Tai Lung looks at Oogway who nodded at him. He raised his paw and a pig hit a drum. Shifu looked at the turtle and his widened.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway has picked the warrior"

The five gathered in the courtyard. The old turtle walked down the stairs, while Tai lung stayed back. Many thoughts went through the snow leopards head.

"It is time, time to see who is superior to me in strength, wait what is that?"

Tai Lung looks into the air. A flying chair is plummeting toward the ground, Tai Lung gets ready to react but it happens before he can do anything. Oogway walks towards Tigress, when the flying chair slams into the ground just in front of Oogway. In it is a panda. It is the one Tigress hit earlier!

Po shook his head. He looked up and saw a pointing claw at him. He shook his head again and saw it was master Oogway. "Shit! Master Oogway is pointing at me. Why me of all people?"

Po rises from the ground.

"Sorry Grand master Oogway, all I wanted was to see who the Dragon Warrior is"

The old turtle would smile and lets out a laugh, his claw had followed the panda as he got up.

"Hmm, how interesting"

Po looked at the claw and raised his eyebrow. He immediately walked from side to side, watching the old masters hand follow the panda. Master Shifu is rushing to the turtle.

"Me?" Po asks.

"Him?" Shifu asks confused and in disbelief.

"Him!" Tai lung is thinking with his hands in fists.

"Him" Oogway finally says, smiling at the panda.  
A pig rings the gong and four ducks walk out with a carriage, the crowd goes wild. They would push Po into it and tries lifting the Panda but all fails. Four pigs turn up and raises the carriage, carrying the Panda off into the Jade Palace.

Tai Lung would be feeling a mixture of anger and shock. The title of dragon warrior, legendary warrior of Kung fu, is given not to a master of kung fu, but a big fat panda! Is he mad, how can he see that panda as the legendary warrior. The one who would defeat Temujin, is a Panda.

Tai Lung look on with a shocked expression. He shared a look with Shifu who himself looked just as surprised but shook it off, a student should its master. Shifu slammed his staff into the ground catching the attention of the villagers and students.

"As you can see, the universe has shown to Master Oogway who the dragon warrior is. With that, we end the tournament"

Shifu looked down at his student. They looked down on the ground, all shocked to have been beaten by a panda. Tigress looks up and speaks up.

"We are sorry to have failed you Master Shifu"

Shifu shook his head at her as he turned to look at the Jade Palace, motioning his students to follow him.

"If he is still here by sundown, then I have failed you"

 **With that I end chapter 4 of Clash of Warriors. Read and review, tell me what you liked or hated or anything else. Until next time, cya.**


	5. Future plans

**Well well well, here we are gain. Chapter 5 of Clash of Warriors.  
I am sorry for the delay in the upload, been busy with school, Math takes more time than I expected but hey, can now say I passed Advanced Engineering Mathematics… a course at the Technical University of Denmark, so now I got some more time to update, huzah!**

 **Well, let's begin shall we?**

Temujin and Tamerlane walks down the halls of the conquered palace of Thi-Dah. Temujin had called out to potential allies within China to come and aid him in his war against the middle kingdom.

Manchurian warlords, dishonored generals and other people who had a reason to hate the emperor of Aizong, or his court. All had they sent him their representatives, and now the two Khans were walking to meet them all.

They entered the throne room of the palace. Wolfs, elephants, Oxes and several tigers welcomed the two of them. Their chattering stopped and followed the two felines, watching as Temujin sat on the throne of Thi-Dah, sitting before them in his black iron armor. He nodded at them all, before looking at Tamerlane, nodding for him to take a seat on the minor chair beside the throne. Despite the tiger being the bigger, it was obvious Temujin is in charge.

Temujin looks back out to the warlords and opens his mouth.

"I summoned you all here because all of us have an common enemy. Emperor Aizong has in one way caused harm to us or our people"

He turns to look at the Manchurian warlords, mainly consisting of tigers and a single snow leopard.

"The Han tried to subdue your people in the past, now their heir attempts the same. They impose their rules and subdue your people. Unite under me, and we will wipe the heavenly emperor of this earth"

All of them nodded at the snow leopard. Temujin now turns to the dishonored generals.

"You served the Song emperor"

Immediately glares are send by the warlords and even some Mongol soldiers glare at them. in fact, it only looks like Temujin is the only one who is not glaring.

"But he betrayed you for your loyal service. Know this. Ever since I became Khan of the Mongol, betrayal has been treated with death. If anyone kills their Khan, they are an enemy of the empire. Join up with us, and I will bring this justice to Emperor Aizong, personally if needed"

The general nodded. They mainly consist of Rhinos, water buffaloes and a single elephant. All had served Emperor Aizong in his many campaigns against rebel southerners or against the Kingdom of Dai-Viet, all had they brought soldiers loyal to them and found the emperors words to be unjust.

"If you accept, hand Tamerlane your weapons. Those who accept will be told my plan for the invasion, those who decline, get out of my sight!"

Everyone inside of the room seemed reluctant to move until one of the Manchu warlords, a Siberian Tiger, the same kind as Tamerlane, but still a head smaller than the Mongol Khan. He handed the bigger tiger his sword, nodding at him. Tamerlane rolled his eye as he accepted the weapon.

More followed after, all the warlords and the general handed over their weapons. Temujin nodded and could not help but smirk as he watches Tamerlane holding a giant pile of weapons, struggling to keep them all from falling to the ground.

"From now on, you serve not only me, but Tengri, Lord of the Sky"

Temujin looked around, the Manchu warlords were content, but the generals started laughing, receiving glares by the warlords and Mongols.

"You do not believe in Tengri, Generals?"

A young water buffalo stepped forward, an elder buffalo behind would try to stop him but fails. The young buffalo would be shaking his head, with a grin on his head.

"No we do not, as we know he is just a fake being. Any religions leader is just a fake bei-"

A lightning bolt hits the young buffalo, shot through a window. The buffalo would turn ablaze by the bolt. He falls to the ground, completely dead. The generals look on in shock, the one who tried to stop him worst of them all. Temujin raises his eyebrow.

"A son?"

The elderly buffalo would nod, unable to form any words. Temujin shakes his head.

"I am sorry for your loss, but an example was needed. Tengri looks over us, but if he is spoken ill of, if he is looked down upon and if you betray his champion, will he come and destroy you"

Immediately a thunderbolt can be heard from outside and a rain begins. The rain would continue for days.

"Now listen, bring these words to your men or masters. You generals will join forces with my horde, and together we will storm and take Yungle pass. It is the road that combines central and northern China to Thi-Dah. We know Commander Vachir holds the place with his elite Anvil of Heaven"

The general all nodded, some paled knowing how fierce a fighter Vachir could be. They looked as Tamerlane smirked, all wondering if the tiger had ever meet the Rhino. Temujin looked over to the Manchurians.

"While this happens, Warlord Cao Fen will lead his and the northern warlords of Manchuria into Fenghuan. You will bleed the Imperial army dry and march south until you can link up with us near Yungle City, from there we will march on Zheng-Du, the palace of the Emperor"

The Tiger warlords, Cao Fen especially, nodded at this. He had looked forward to the day he would march on Zheng-Du. The single snow leopard in the group would raise her paw.

"Sorry Khan Temujin, but what of the Southern warlords"

Eyes would go from the female snow leopard to the male one. Temujin would actually let out a smile.

"Glad you asked, Mei Xien, daughter of Zhan Xien. The Imperial tributary of Joseon will without a doubt march from Seoul to Zheng-Du. Your Father's instructions are to destroy and raze the Korean peninsula from Haixi in the north, to Busan in the south. When done, bring the Jade statues of Seoul to me, as proof of your victory"

Mei Xien nods and sits back. She can't but stop to notice how Khan Temujins sight won't go away from her, not even looking away to answer a question from one of the generals. Seems I caught his attention.

Temujin rises from his seat, making everyone else rise from theirs as well.

"In five days we march on Yungle, Manchu, bring the words to your men. When we are done will, they have enough gold to buy every luxury in the empire a hundred times over and still have enough for a hundred more. Now go, for Tengri!"

"For Tengri!" the entire crowd yells afterwards, Tamerlane included. Temujin smiled, he was one step closer to getting his revenge on the Song emperor.

Meanwhile far to the south in the Valley of Peace. Po is walking within the jade palace, fanboying over all the different Kung Fu items. He walks up to the urn of whispering warriors. He knew he should not touch it, but he could not resist it. His finger was just an inch from the urn, when he felt a presence right behind. He looked back and looked straight into the eyes of Oogway.

Po was startled and turned around immediately. He bumped the urn and it fell down from the pedestal and broke into a thousand pieces. He gasped and looked like he had just committed the biggest dishonor to Kung Fu he could, but raised his eyebrow when he looked at Oogway. The old turtle was simply smiling at him.

"I was beginning to wonder if Zed had any more to do, now he has"

Oogway walked past Po, stopping at the moon pool. He waved the Panda closer with his right hand. Po walked forward slowly, but found his strength and walked up to the old master, showing an image of confidence, at least on the outside.

"You must be very confused"

Po was about to say something but decided not to say anything. He simply looked at the shell of the old turtle. Oogway spoke up again.

"The universe has a fun way of thinking. Now, Dragon Warrior, it is time you knew why you were needed to be picked"

Oogway turned around and motioned for someone behind Po to get closer. Po looked behind and there stood Tai Lung and Master Shifu, slowly walking up to the two of them. Po could easily see the hate in the eyes of the grandmaster, while Tai Lungs emotion were rather, cold. Shifu spoke up.

"Days ago, the Mongol warlord, Temujin, Khan of the Merkits, now proclaimed Khan of the Mongols, conquered and destroyed the Kingdom of Thi-Dah"

Po could only nod, he knew of the Kingdom mostly because he knew literally all there is to be known about the masters of Kung Fu, and King Teemutai is one of them. He listened on as Shifu kept speaking.

"The Emperor has called the Jade Palace to war. Master Oogway saw in a vision the true power of this Temujin. He is the Champion of Tengri, someone who only the Dragon Warrior can defeat, and that would be -you-"

Po easily caught the venom in Shifu's voice. He gulped and directly looked at Oogway as the turtle decided to speak.

"Tai Lung and the five will leave tomorrow to hold Yungle Pass from Temujin and his army; in the meanwhile you will stay here and train from Master Shifu. He will form you into a proper warrior"

Po was both excited and fearful when he heard Oogway's words. He is going to be training to become a warrior, but his trainer is Master Shifu. He shivered at the thought and expected to be thrown down the thousand steppes by Shifu in no time. However, he just had to take it as it come.

Hours later, it is night and we see a very sad and angered snow leopard. He paces back and forth inside from time to time smashing his paws into the training dummy. He lifted it up threw it into the air and spinned around before kicking it in the middle, sending it flying towards the entrance.

The dummy never hit the air. The moment it hit the door, a force from the other side whacked it backwards, sending the dummy to land in front of the snow leopard. Tai Lung looked at the dummy, then over to the door. There stood Tigress with a weird smile on her face.

"Twenty years ago you found me here hitting that thing, do you remember that?"

Tai lung looked at the dummy and sighed, he did. It was the same day he had been rejected the scroll. He looked up at her and smiled. He nodded at her.

"I do. Was about to go into the valley, when I saw you trying to deliver a proper kick, ohh the misery I saw that night"

Both tiger and snow leopard laughed. Over the years Tai Lung had come to see Tigress as a little sister, as she technically was, Shifu adopted them both. The two felines were close and spoke in ways siblings would.

"Thinking about the Panda?"

Tai Lung's hand went into a fist and hit the dummy on the head, making it jump right.

"How could Oogway pick a panda, a PANDA as the legendary dragon warrior!"

Tigress sighed but smirker. She knew how to make Tai Lung think of something else than being the dragon warrior, and that Panda. She went into a defensive stance.

"Want to face an opponent that knows how to strike back, or is the dummy all you can manage?"

Tai Lung entered his usual style, and grinned.

"But of course sister"

Outside stood Master Shifu. He looked at his children from the shadows, and could not help but smile. They had both become strong warriors, and now they seemed to look for one another. If the gods are on his side, will they be with him until the day he join the temple in the sky. He turned away and walks towards his room.  
He had a long day ahead of him. He has a panda to throw out.

 **Well this is chapter 5 of Clash of Warriors. Hope you liked it, if you did leave a review and tell me what you liked about it. If you got any questions then just ask them and I will answer in the future, until next time. Cya.**


	6. To the Pass!

**Hello everyone. Gulefritz here with a long waited chapter Clash of Warriors. I know I have not updated this story for a very long time and I am sorry for it, but I have been busy for a very long time.**

 **Lets get on with the show!**

Tai Lung was sitting inside of the kitchen of the Jade Palace. He sighed as he stared into the distance. He thought he could stop thinking about the dragon warrior but apparently, he could not. The mere thought of the panda being the most legendary warrior in the universe made his blood boil.

But Oogways word are final in the matter. Luckily for the panda Tai Lung now has a Mongol warlord to stop, only the gods would know the fate of the panda if he didn't.

This Temujin caught Tai Lungs curiosity. How did one nomadic warrior manage to unite tribes that always fought each other and more important, how did he manage to take out King Teemutai. This war will be hard but China has withstood bigger threats in the past.

"We broke the Huns, we broke the Manchu, and now we will break the Mongols"

"You forget, the Mongols are not the Manchu nor are they the Huns"

Tai Lung looked behind to see the form of Master Shifu. He immediately nodded at his master who joined the snow leopard by the table. Shifu took an apple from the table and started eating it. He looked at the snow leopard.

"Could not sleep? The gong is not going to ring today"

The snow leopard shook his head which made the red panda raise his eyebrow, looking at him with a questioning look.

"To think you used to sleep half the day away when you were younger, I remember yelling at you just to make you wake up from your almost day long slumber"

To this Tai Lung could do nothing but laugh. It was true, when he was younger, during his first years as a student of Kung Fu, he used to sleep for a very long time. His training at early morning and his interest in the art of Kung Fu made him stop it and with time the snow leopard woke up an hour or two before sunrise.

"I had just begun training back then. My interest to Kung Fu made me wake up earlier"

To which Shifu answered.

"A miracle Kung Fu turned my lazy son into a powerful warrior"

Tai Lung raised his eyebrow at Shifu. It was the first time since he had been denied twenty years ago Shifu had in anyway praised the snow leopard. Before his denial did the panda use to say how great and powerful he was, but since the denial he had never heard him say it again. Not before now.

"A miracle, or a good teacher?"

Shifu shook his head at the snow leopard, dismissing his words.

"If I were a good teacher, Then we would not be in this situation"

To say Tai Lung was surprised would not suffice the reaction of the snow leopard. Shifu speaks up before the snow leopard has a chance to speak again.

"Do believe me when I say the same thing kept us awake this night. He is lucky at least one of us has to stop a Mongol Warlord from razing China"

"Only the gods know what would happen if we both were here"

To Tai Lungs surprise, Shifu laughed. He joined in and the two of them laughed, but only for a short period of time.

"I hope you are prepared for what is to come, Tai Lung. From what we saw the border kingdoms, led by warriors handpicked by the emperor, is not enough to stop this warlord. Do not underestimate them"

A serious look returned to the snow leopard as he nodded before Shifu.

"If I were to underestimate my enemy, then you can no longer call me your son, cause then I would have disrespected you and all you thought me"

Shifu was speechless, Tai Lung would look down upon himself as a failure if he disrespected him. Before Shifu could say anything would the snow leopard rise from the chair, give a single bow, before leaving the kitchen walking outside into the courtyard.

Outside Tai Lung found Tigress sitting on the stairs with her bag. Tai Lung grinned, ready to leave, like him she never rested.

"Please say you at least slept one hour since your defeat last night"

Tigress turned around and bowed before Tai Lung who returned the gesture.

"Packed and ready to move out"

Tai Lung nodded at her.

"good, we will leave for the Yungle pass within the hour"

True to the snow leopard's words, the group left within the hour. The remaining of the five had gathered up and were greeted by Master Shifu. All bowed before their master, who let out a few words before they left.

"You are some of the finest warriors in all of the empire. This may be so, but remember. The warlord of this enemy has taken out King Teemutai, a grandmaster. Do not underestimate this enemy"

"Yes, master Shifu"

The entire line of masters bows before Shifu before turning to the stairs, the snow leopard leading the group. They walked down the thousand stairs, and to their surprise, saw lines upon lines of villagers prepared to greet the masters as they leave the valley. Some of the villager drop flowers before the masters as they leave, handing them some bread on the way. The rest bow, before the masters as they leave.

Hours later and the six managed to cross the Thread of Hope. The sight on the other side was shocking to say the least. Lines of lines of refugees walking side by side. All the refugees were walking south, going the opposite way of Yungle.

What surprised the masters, was the views some of the refugees gave the master as they walked. All the men of fighting age and the elderly were glaring at the masters, or rather master. Whenever Tai Lung looked at one, he received a glare.

The masters stopped at a lake. They gathered a few rocks and sat down at the lake. They filled their water containers. The five looked at Tai Lung, all raising their eyebrow.

"Do you know why all the people from Thi-Dah glared at you?"

The snow leopard shrugged taking a drink from his iron cup.

"I have honestly no idea, and I do not care. A guess would be the specie of our enemy"

Mantis, who is sitting on the shoulder of the leopard, points at him with one pincer and speaks up.

"So, because these people were conquered by one who looks just like you, or were of the same species, they now have a snow leopard phobia towards you? That's lame"

"Ohh enlighten me of your experience with populations fleeing an conquering enemy"

Mantis opened his mouth about to say something, but shut it, listening to the logic of the snow leopard. The others shook their heads. Another obstacle to beat it seems.

"We will make camp here for the night. We will continue to Yungle tomorrow, better get the sleep needed before we move out"

Tai Lung looks at the others who nod at him. He turns around and walks over to a tree, sitting up against it with his arms crossed. Tigress walks over and sits beside him, both of them looking over the camp.

Meanwhile Viper looks down at the water of the lake, before looking over to Mantis and Monkey who both were looking at the water. The sun was still up, and it was a hot day after all.

"You two have the same thought as I do?"

"If you talk about Jumping into the water and cooldown? Then yes"

With that Mantis jumped straight into the lake. The golden langur could not let his friend have all the fun and jumped into the water behind him, soon followed by Viper. Crane walked out to stand at the beach of the lake.

Not more than two minutes had passed, when monkey and mantis started to throw water at each other. This annoyed both Viper and Crane who tried to relax in the water. But it was to no avail and they kept on splashing each other.

Both felines looked in the direction of the masters in the water. Tigress shook her head and looked over to the snow leopard.

"Should we join them?"

Tai Lung looked down at the four individuals swimming or playing in the water. He sighed and looked away, which made Tigress punch his shoulder.

"Ohh come on Tai Lung. When I was a child we used to go to lakes to throw water at each other"

Tai Lung turned to look at Tigress and sighed.

"Back then were we not on our way to face an enemy, back then were we on our way to Zhong-du to bring a message to the Emperor"

Tigress sighed and looked down at her swimming comrades. At times she missed the days she used with the older snow leopard. He had always been a brother to her and they had some very good moment in the past. The snow leopard used to be much more soft and happy, but with time he turned hard and only focused on Kung Fu.

Hours passed, and the sun was setting. The group made a campfire by the lake and sat around it, warming themselves around the fire. The group remained divided as before. Mantis and Monkey were telling jokes, Crane and Viper were talking about the area and Tigress were staring at the fire, accompanied by Tai Lung.

Suddenly the snow leopard raised from his spot and walked without saying a word. This surprised everyone, and Viper is the first to react.

"Tai Lung? Where are you going?"

The snow leopard stopped and turned to the group. He would point his right paw towards a nearby hill with a tree on top.

"I am going to meditate on top of that hill"

The other masters and the snow leopard walked up to the spot he pointed at. He sat down on the rock and looked at the stars, enjoying their view.

The snow leopard let out a sigh.

He didn't know why, but the leopard had been haunted by a recurring dream lately. It started with him seeing two individuals he never knew. They were both snow leopards and both looked down at him with pride. The way they smiled and embraced him could only mean one thing. Tai Lung was seeing a vision of his parent.

The next thing that happens always shocks him. He is alone with his mother who is looking down at him with a smile, when a battle cry is heard. His father rushes into the tent they are in, when he is impaled from behind with a black halberd. A giant tiger breaks into the tent with a burning torch. His mother fights the tiger but eventually looses the battle and is cut down by the tiger.

The nightmare then turns to another snow leopard. This one is running for his life, and Tai Lung knew why. Right behind the leopard there would be a raiding party, all armed with swords and bows. They gain in on the snow leopard, but he manages to dodge their arrows. The snow leopard is carrying something in his arms, something Tai Lung could make out to be a snow leopard cub.

The Snow leopard puts down the bundle near a river and runs away, yelling, distracting the band of warriors chasing him. The words he yelled send shivers down his spine.

"Ong Khan will never get him you bastards!"

The dream changed, and Tai Lung saw several different beings, but never saw their faces. He could not see who they were. He tried his best to remember but was never able to do so. He shook his head, as the dream changed again, this time to something familiar.

Snow was landing on the Jade palace. The last individual, a cat presumably from the form, put down the indigo bundle Tai Lung knew was containing a snow leopard cub. He was put down by the gate to the palace, the cat knocked on the door, and quickly left the area. The door opened, and Tai Lung saw Shifu.

This is where the dream ends, and Tai Lung usually wakes up. He did not know what to think of it. For some reason the spirits showed him how he ended up at the Jade Palace, but he did now know why. He did not the persons in the dream, and he did not know from where he originated. All he could tell was, that he lived in an area with steppes.

Tai Lung sighed and relaxed against the tree. He looked to the stars and yawned. He would have to solve the mystery some other day. For now, he had to prepare to fight an enemy who is able to conquer Kingdom's ruled by Kung Fu warriors and armies lead by Imperial veterans.

 **With that I end a long waited Chapter 6 of Clash of Warriors.**

 **Tell me what you liked or disliked and what you would like to see in the future.**


	7. Distrust among allies

**Hello Gulefritz here with chapter 7 of Clash of warriors.**

 **I am sorry for not uploading anything recently, but has been busy lately, mainly due to university projects and ofc examns.**

 **But I am finally ready with chapter 7 and I decided to post it, so please tell me what you think and tell me if you want anything added in the story in the future.**

 **Until then, lets get on with the show.**

The furious five and Tai Lung continued their march towards Yungle pass the next day, and the six masters were meet with a sight they did not like. The trail of refugees from Thi-Dah increased the closer the group got to the pass, and the longer they got, the more trouble they found.

The citizens of Thi-Dah did not believe in the art of Kung Fu, which is rather odd since their King was a practitioner of the art. Because of this, they kept thinking that Tai Lung and Tigress were members of the Mongol Army and the remaining masters were either mercenaries or slaves to the two Mongol warriors. Several civilians screamed when they saw the masters, while some of the bolder actually went ahead and challenged the masters to combat.

Luckily enough, several imperial guards had been sent from the outlying villages and garrisons to maintain peace and order, and several rhino guards went before the scared Thi-Dah citizens and tried to explain the situation. In some cases, it worked, but in most people did not believe the guards, especially those who looked like felines, and thought they were tricks send by the Mongol Khan.

Tai Lung was happy when they reached the pass, that the number of refugees decreased, and therefore the amount of screams were reduced as well. He tried to cower the fact he hated that people were frightened of him, even going as far as claiming it was his fault. All he wanted to be, was a hero of the empire, and now some of its subjects were afraid of him.

The group walked up a hill and finally reached their destination, Yungle pass.

The emperor had sent out an elite force known as the Anvil of Heaven to hold back the Mongols at Yungle and make sure that no further harm could be done to the refugees coming from the vassal kingdom.

The Anvil had set op several barricades and started setting up small sentry towers. A messenger had reached the anvil that they would receive reinforcement and for that reason, Commander Vachir had set up several small tents, enough for at least two hundred men, and was expanding the camp for a whole imperial garrison of a thousand soldiers.

But no one had told him that the furious five or Tai Lung would join him.

He did not hate to see the six masters of the hade palace come to his aid, and to be fair he could use their aid, but he knew that two of the masters were felines, the same kind of felines that sent the people of Thi-Dah into this disaster they found themselves in. it would be sure to cause some trouble, not only amongst the people of Thi-Dah, but also amongst his own men, as some of them were from Thi-Dah.

But the one he was worried the most about, would be his "guest" from the vassal kingdom. King Teemutai, the younger, son of the legendary warrior king who dies not more than a week ago, had decided to find whatever followers that would fight for him and decided to aid the anvil of heaven and to be fair, they had been effective and setting up the camp and keeping the peace, but Vachir had honestly no idea what would happen when the young ruler sees two of the six masters. Did not help them that there had been a battle the day before.

" _Master Tigress is at least smaller than the average Mongol tiger, wished I could say the same for Tai Lung"_ Vachir thought to himself, as he was in the middle of a meeting with the King.

A rhino entered Vachir's tent and looked very serious at the commander. Vachir nodded at the guard.

"What is it Huncun"

Huncun looked outside at some commotion outside before turning back to the commander.

"Our special guests has arrived"

Immediately Teemutai looked at Vachir and raised his eyebrow curiously at the Anvil commander.

"Special guests?"

" _Here we go"_

Vachir turned to the young water buffalo and nodded at him.

"The heavenly emperor has send some of his most powerful subject to our aid. Six ma-"

"Six! Emperor Aizong knows that my kingdom, the one protecting his court from the northern barbarians, is overrun and sends six warriors to aid us! Is this a mockery!"

Vachir shook his head at the buffalo and even glared at him.

"Before letting you dishonor the emperor any further with your disrespect to his judgement, will I tell you that he sends the most experienced warriors in the empire. He sends us the masters of the Jade Palace, people who are able to take out armies on their own"

Vachir nodded at Huncun, signaling to let the six masters inside of the tent. The rhino nodded, and the six masters entered, and the result from Teemutai was immediate.

Upon seeing Tai Lung enter the camp did the king immediately point at the snow leopard and looked trouble ensued.

"Ha! Strongest masters! They have been beaten into submission by a Mongol! Guards seize the Mongol!"

With that all the Thi-Dah soldiers stormed forward, raised their weapons and tried to strike down Tai Lung. The snow leopard dodged the attacks and a small battle ensued.

Tai Lung ducked under the arm of the water buffalo and applied a quick and powerful attack to its stomach, sending it back landing on the table in the middle of the room.

Another comes from the right, this one much closer, armed with a halberd. The buffalo thrusted his halberd forward in an attempt to force the snow leopard back, or injure him, Tai Lung did not know, but his form was sloppy, and the snow leopard easily disarmed the guard.

Tai Lung hit the tip of the blade with a claw which send strong vibrations from the metal down the shaft. The force was so strong, it exploded the halberd at the middle of the shaft, sending out splinters everywhere. The buffalo stared in shock, but only for a moment, as soon enough the leopard moved forward and with two fingers hit him in the middle of the chest, stunning the guard.

Tai Lung turned around and noticed the remaining guards, mostly men from China, not Thi-Dah, were not fighting. He nodded at them and they bowed. He returned the bow and turned back to face Vachir and Teemutai the younger.

"I hope you have a good explanation for this Vachir, an attack on the Masters of the Jade Palace equal that of an attack on the Emperor's men"

The Rhino sighed and thumbed in Teemutai's way.

"Did you honestly think I would try to take you down, and then send that rabble? Ha, I know I need more than a thousand soldiers to take you down. No, it was this guy over here who did it"

Teemutai looked shocked at the power of Tai Lung and finally shook out of it, when Vachir insulted him by dropping his title.

"How dare you insult me Commander, how could I believe a filthy Mongol would be one of the strongest warriors the emperor has to throw at me. Tell me, what has he done and why should I believe he is not what he looks like, a dirt savage who knows some tricks"

Vachir glared at the water buffalo and Teemutai actually backed down as he saw the angered rhino.

"I dared, because you lost the moral high ground when you attacked and insulted the emperor's men. You've done enough for the Masters here not to aid you in reclaiming your lost kingdom"

Teemutai actually smiled, not disliking the thought, but Vachir spoke again and Teemutai paled.

"And if that happens, trust me, then no Han soldier will cross the border to Thi-Dah, not even the Emperor will aid anyone who disrespect him on that level"

Vachir then turns to look at the masters, focusing on Tai Lung.

"That savage Mongol you talked about, is Master Tai Lung, master of a thousand scrolls. The amount of deeds he has done for the emperor is enough to give him a vassal Kingdom ten times the size of Thi-Dah"

Vachir then turns to look at the table with the knocked out guard. Vachir goes and pushes him off the table, revealing a map of China, Thi-Dah, Manchuria and Japan. He points at the Liaoning province, a recently conquered part of the empire.

"Surely your old father told you of the Manchurian Wars. Where his armies besieged the nomadic people of Manchuria who were raiding our lands. The Manchus had fortified the city of Shenyang and would have held it for years without resupply. Hundreds of thousands would have been lost, had this Savage as you put it stormed the gate and taken out the guards. He even saved the general and the contingent, lead by your father, who had been captured by the Manchu Khan"

Teemutai turns to look at the snow leopard, still doubting the deeds of the snow leopard. He decided to drop the matter and walked out of the tent, heading for own tent. He stopped as he passed the other masters, eyeing Tigress for a moment, before leaving them behind.

Vachir led out a loud sigh.

"Finally, that buffoon left me. Had it not been for your arrival would I have strangled that idiot and simply blocked the passage. I am sorry for the prince's action"

Tai Lung raises his hand and makes a dismissive motion.

"No offence taken Vachir, not tell us, what is the situation of Yungle Pass?"

Vachir removes one the giant map of China and folds out a smaller one, showing Yungle pass and the lands of southern Thi-Dah. Vachir points at the Imperial city of Thi-Dah and drags it down towards the pass.

"The Mongols stormed and took the Capital of Thi-Dah. They killed King Teemutai and destroyed his armies. Our scouts tells us they have raided most villages, but the looting stopped five days ago. We have seen Mongol scouts run north, no doubt gathering more men for the Khan's horde"

Vachir points at a city called Tokseong. The city is placed at the entrance to Yungle pass.

"Temujin, the one they call Genghis Khan, stormed Tokseong a day ago and completely destroyed the garrison of the city. It was held by the remaining forces of the Thi-Dah forces. Survivors told us they saw the three circles of Timur aswell, therefore we believe he is part of this aswell"

Vachir now points at the location the Anvil of Heaven barricade has been constructed.

"Right now one hundred men stands at the barricade we made. Small skirmishes has already happened, but not one attempt to take the barricade has been made. They are simply testing our skills before the charge"

Tigress would step forward, looking at the map and then to Vachir.

"Are there other ways around the pass?"

The rhino shook his head.

"All other ways are miles away, either in Manchuria or Xinjiang. Hundreds of miles to the east and west"

The master nodded, only for Tai Lung to speak up.

"When do you think the Mongols will attack?"

Vachir sighed again putting his hand to his forehead and shrugged.

"Considering how fast they took out Thi-Dah, I would say they are on their way, but I have no idea. I got no experience fighting this enemy, none of us do. They are nothing like former tribes, these are not scattered warbands under warlords, but a unified army"

The masters nodded and decided to call it for the day. Unfortunately Vachir did not have any tents prepared for them yet, and the Thi-Dah contingent were close to mutiny rather than letting a Mongol use their tents. He had a single tent for the masters to use. Tai Lung sighed.

"Those with no or thin fur should sleep inside of the tent. Mantis and Viper you are going into the tent for sure"

The two masters nodded, and before Tai Lung could say more, did Tigress immediately intervene.

"I will sleep outside under the stars aswell"

Monkey looked like he was ready to do so aswell, when a cold win from the north came and the langur immediately started shaking, together with the remaining masters. Both Tai Lung and Tigress sighed.

"It is settled then. Tigress and I will sleep under the stars, while you four will share the tent together, as good as you possibly can. Now, get some rest"

The five looked to the sky and noticed the sun was going down. Tai Lung and Tigress looked around and found a hill outside of the camp and decided to use that for their camping area. The snow leopard set up a small bonfire and Tigress lit it using two pieces of flint.

The snow leopard opened a backpack he brought with him from the Jade Palace and found a piece of bread. He broke it into two pieces and handed one piece to Tigress. She took the bread and thanked the snow leopard.

"Thank you... Tell me, why did we make camp outside the Anvil's Camp, wouldn't it seem strange to the Anvil of the Heaven?"

"This way we are away from the Thi-Dah contingent. I would rather cause some distrust in the camp than sleep near armed soldiers who believe me to be their enemy"

Tigress nodded. She did not like it, but she preferred it over being near the soldiers. Tigress looked to the sky and pointed at a constellation she had seen in the past.

"Look, the picture of the first master of Kung Fu, Chang An is in the sky. Been years since I saw that, Shifu has not taken me out to look at the sky for years now.

Tai Lung looked at the constellation and smiled. Master Chang An was a tiger from Southern China, near Guangxi. He was the inventor of the tiger style. The Snow leopard always found it fun, that the original Kung Fu practitioner preferred strong and fast strikes over the more nimble and soft blows that had been made as time passed. I was once like him.

"Tai Lung?"

The snow leopard snapped out of his thoughts and turned towards Tigress.

"Hmm?"

"You were zoned out. I asked if Shifu had taken you out to look at the stars recently"

The snow leopard shook his head.

"Shifu has not done it for decades with me. We stopped doing it when I was nine years old, three years after I hit the dummy the first time. After that he focused on my training to become the dragon warrior"

Tai Lung looked down as he mentioned the title he never got. The title that was supposed to be held by a stupid fat panda back at the temple. The simple thought made the leopard angry, bringing up thoughts he never thought were there.

"Tai Lung?"

This time Tigress sounded both concerned and a little scared.

"Sorry, what did you ask?"

Tigress shook her and smiled at the leopard.

"You were growling and your claws are out. Do you want to talk about -"

Tai Lung immediately interrupted her.

"No, I do not wish to talk about it. I was not the Dragon Warrior and that is the will of my master. I do not wish to speak any further about this. Now, it is late, we need rest for tomorrow"

Tigress's smile immediately fell. She knew the leopard was not fine with the event that happened twenty years ago and everytime she brought it up, would the snow leopard harden, determined not to show any weakness before her, or so she thought.

"Why is he so damn stubborn. One day he will be ready"

Tigress lied down on the hill, her head under her arm and the blanket over her body. They both went to rest, seeking rest after a long journey. Unknown to both, another figure, having the form of a feline, is looking at the two from the distance, and he smiles at the news he just found out about the enemy in the days to come. The figure turned around and started to climb up the cliff.

"Better bring this to Temujin, he would surely want to know about this"

 **With that I end chapter 7 of Clash of warriors. Tell me what you liked or disliked. Next up will be the battle of Yungle pass.**


	8. Battle of Yungle pass

**Here we got chapter 8.**

 **Hope you all will like it.**

Han soldiers walk atop their makeshift walls and barricades in the Yungle pass. It had been days since the destruction of Thi-Dah and the stream of refugees had died down, though they still came, but not in the enormous amount during the Mongol's initial siege.

Captain Zhao from the anvil of the heaven is in charge at this moment in time. A thick fog had lied down on the pass. Occasionally, a few villagers walk through it, rushing to get to the makeshift wooden wall. The anvil guards let them through and ask them a few questions, and each time they get the same story.

Mongol soldiers were gathering in the border town of Thi-Dah, poised for the pass. The Mongols at this new camp were said to be led by Temujin's right hand-man, Timur. Zhao had in the past faced the warriors of the tiger's clan and knew what his opponent were capable off. He had even seen the tiger in battle. The khan fought with such ferocity that most of his men at the time, all veteran soldiers from other wars, lost their nerves and broke ranks seeing him swing his black-halberd.

Zhao shook his head.

"If the tiger attack now, would he easily get through"

A snort can be heard behind the captain. It is sergeant Lin, a bull from the city of Thi-Dah. He had been ordered by now King Teemutai the younger to aid with the defense of Yungle pass. The sergeant, a warrior by heart, did not like to serve under the anvil of the heaven, as he believed they failed to protect Thi-Dah, a contempt he held for all of the Chinese army.

"Only cowards think of defeat before a battle! When that tiger gets here, will I run my horns into his chest, personally!"

Zhao dismissed his words. He knew better that the bull did.

"I've heard enough already, go down and make sure the men are prepared, if what the refugees tells us, then Temujin will arrive here soon"

The bull snorted one more time, before leaving the rhino, walking down the stairs leading up to the wall.

Zhao shook his head at the bull, he knew the terrible might the Mongols had, yet he speak of them as if they were but a peasant rebel army. Madness.

Zhao suddenly saw movement in the fog. He had seen it before as refugees arrived, but something was odd this time. Normally they would arrive, very fast and followed by carts, these shadows stopped in the end of the fog. He suddenly heard a stretching sound and then a release. The release is followed by something whistling in the sky.

Zhao gasped, he immediately knew what was going on. He turned to his men and shouted as loud as he possibly could.

"Take cower!"

Hundreds, perhaps thousands, of arrows suddenly flew out of the fog. All of the arrows had black metal tips, made in Thi-Dah to pierce wood and to some degree mail as well. Zhao hid behind the wall and watched as the arrows hit their marks all over the camp. Soon enough, Anvil and Thi-Dah soldiers lie on the ground, moaning in pain or not moving at all.

Suddenly a horn is blown and the sounds of thousand steps can be heard. They move slow at first, but then they move faster, and then they sprint. Zhao looks as he can see more than a thousand Mongols, snow leopard, tigers, wolfs, bulls and more storm their position. He focused his sight and cursed. He also spotted Manchurians in their army.

"We are under attack! Soldiers of Yungle pass to your stations! Anvil take the center, Thi-dah take the right flank, Han soldiers, take the left flank"

The captain then ran for the alarm bell of the camp, a rather small on made out of metal, ornate with jade. He quickly rings the bell, which sends the sound down the pass, where more bells wait, with people ready to send the sound down to Vachirs command center.

The captain smiled before turning back, drawing his Warhammer and charged into the fray, hoping to keep the enemy at bay for as long as he possibly can.

Meanwhile, the sound of the bells can be heard in Vachir's camp. The seasoned commander had woken up an hour earlier. At the sound of the bell, he immediately grabs his hammer and yells out for everyone to hear.

"Temujin has come! Come sons of middle kingdom! We must hold back the invaders!"

The furious five and Tai Lung, alarmed by all the motion, storm out of their tents, straight for Vachir. He is quick to greet them.

"The Mongols are attacking, go and make sure the barricade will hold!"

Tai lung nodded at the commander and immediately the six kung fu warriors' storm down the pass, faster than any of the soldiers could every catch up to.

"Mantis, Viper, you will take on the left flank, crane, monkey, right. Tigress, you and I will punch through the middle. Got it!" Tai Lung yells out to them all.

"Yes" they all yell in unison.

The group continues but pauses as they reach the battlefield.

It is total chaos.

The han soldiers, soldiers send from the nearby villages by the order of the emperor, fled at first contact with the enemy. This had allowed Manchurians to pass by the wall and strike into the flank of the anvil in the middle.  
Meanwhile, the tigers of khan Timur had struck the Anvil in the center hard, the tigers fighting with more ferocity than most of the rhinos had ever seen before, one even picking up one of the anvil defenders and thrown him back to their lines, breaking their defensive formation.  
The snow leopards from Mongolia, Temujin's own clan, had also been giving the Thi-dah soldiers trouble. They did not engage initially but hit them from afar with spears and arrows, before finally engaging the Thi-Dah soldiers with halberds and axes, seemingly very efficient against the army of buffaloes and bulls.

This triple pressure on all fronts had forced the defenders to pull back, which left a gap between them and the Mongol soldiers, a gap made intentionally. Volleys of black arrows flied from behind them and hit the mass of soldiers, killing more instantly.

"Go!" Tai Lung yells, sending all six master into motion against the Mongol horde.

Tai Lung and Tigress bounce forward, jumping over the anvil soldiers, and straight into the mess o of ferocious tiger warriors. They fight on, side by side, shoulder to shoulder, one part cowering the other, while dealing heavy and quick blows back to the tigers, primarily armed with swords and halberds.

Mantis and Viper also attacked the Manchurians on the left. Initially this had made the Manchurians, primarily tigers but also a few leopards, bears and bulls, stop to look down at the small masters. They were amused by the small masters, when suddenly mantis picked up the biggest of the Manchurian tigers and threw him over the wall. Viper coiled around another Manchu's hand and used it to beat himself with it.

Crane and monkey engaged the snow leopard of Temujin's clan. The primate had a staff in his hand, a weapon he could use to throw back the halberds the snow cats were using. Meanwhile Crane flew in from above, singling out target, diving into them, before kicking them around, further back into the line of charging Mongols.

The attacks of the five Kung fu masters broke the charge of the Mongol soldiers. This gave the anvil soldiers and Thi-Dah warriors a breathing space, which were used to reform their lines. They had lost so many they decided to unite their forces under Zhao. Their morale increased as they saw anvil soldiers arrive from behind them.

The Mongol archers reloaded their arrows and fired at the Kung Fu masters. Tai Lung breathed and struck out into the air at different arrows. The tip of his fingers hit the tip of the arrow, destroying them, sending out splinters instead. Tigress did her best to dodge the arrows, kicking and hitting some of the arrows back.  
The two masters managed to deflect many of the arrows, but some of the arrows did hit their marks. One arrow though hit its mark, hitting Tai Lung in the shoulder.

The snow leopard master roared out in pain, sending the Kung fu master into a bestial frenzy. He leapt into the group of Mongol soldiers and with quick blows send them into the many enemies, spinning around on one leg, kicking the Mongols around. He roared as he fought the many combatants.

A black cloud started forming above the pass.

The kung fu masters did not notice it, but this formation of black clouds enraged the mongol warriors. The tigers swung their weapons swifter and with greater aim, landing several lands on their opponents, ending many more soldiers, pushing the Chinese defenders back.

The Kung fu masters felt as Khan Timur pushed forward, Tai Lung having to catch more halbers, snapping them with his paws, Tigress bashing more tigers in their chests, moving them backwards.

"They are pushing us back!" Tigress yelled at Tai Lung.

"Forward Anvil! Defend the middle kingdom!"

Suddenly a horn was blown behind the Chinese lines. Vachir and the anvil of the heaven had come to the defense of the pass. The rhino stormed the center with handful of his own men, bashing away the tigers with their great hammers.

This act broke the middle of the Mongol lines, sending the horde into a route. Vachir saw this and pushed his men forward, aiming to push them back to their own camp or at least back to Thi-Dah. The commander ran forward, quicker than anyone, leaving him open for some time.

A twang were heard from within the fog and arrows flew out, aimed for the rhino commander. The veteran rhino went to cover his face, but none of the arrows hit him. Infact he was no longer where he stood just before, he was up against the wall, with someone behind him.

Tai Lung had pushed the commander to the side and covered him with his own body, taking two more arrows to his back. The commander simply nodded at the snow leopard who turned back to the fog.

"We won this day Commander"

The rhino smirked at the snow cat patting him on the shoulder, which made him yell out in pain.

"We sure did, thanks to you and the five"

The commander turned to his men and raised his hammer in the sky.

"Today we showed the Mongols what happen when they attack the sons of the middle kingdom!"

Cheering followed.

Meanwhile the black clouds above were getting active. They were growing bigger and more violent. Most of the people down in the valley did not think much of it, but Tai Lung looked up, just as the cloud released upon them.

A thunderbolt was sent out from the cloud and hit the side of the mountain from several places. Rocks started to fall from the mountainsides. Tai Lung looked up and saw that there was no way he and Vachir could make it. The snow leopard sighed.

He gripped Vachir by the shoulders and threw him back to his own men. Vachir was safe. Tai Lung closed his eyes, accepting the end the gods had given him.

More and more rocks fell, burrowing anyone caught by them, capturing several soldiers and ruining the old fortifications of the hammer. A thick dust cloud formed around them, enveloping everyone in the pass.

Minutes passed as the cloud started to disperse.

"Start digging out our men. If anyone is wounded call out now! Anyone in need of immediate aid form up by me!"

Sergeant Ling yells out, gathering all who were wounded.

The five gathered, all five of them had managed to survive the battle, with minor to no damage. They all looked worried as none of them could see their snow cat leader. Vachir slowly walked over to them with a sad look and a sigh.

"Tai Lung fell to the rocks. He threw me back into safety at the cost of his own"

Shock were evident on the faces of all the five, especially Tigress. All five of them looked in the direction of the rocks. The falling rocks completely blocked the pass leading north to Thi-Dah.

"He... He can't be gone… can he?" Monkey asks as he looks around at the other members of the five.

"Doubt anyone can survive this monkey, not even Tai Lung" Mantis returns.

Viper slithers over to Tigress, the feline been silent since the news.

"Tigress…"

The tiger master shook her head and started to gather rocks at the spot.

"Tai Lung, as strong as he is, is not immortal... we will prepare his grave"

The other members nodded and helped the tiger master preparing a grave to the snow cat.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the rockslide, movement can be seen below the rocks. Suddenly a bloodied gray spotted arm punches itself outside of the rocks. Soon enough that arm becomes a whole body, slowly sliding outside of the rocks.

Tai Lung lives. Bruised but the snow leopard master still lives. He sighs and winces in pain, when suddenly a hand grips him by the neck, holding him high above the ground. It is a tiger that is holding him.

"You dare to fight your own people! Look at what you've done traitor! By Tengri I will end you now!"

The tiger moves his black claw to the leopards' throat, but a booming voice from behind prevents him. Tai Lung looks in the direction but his vision blurs, then goes black, the leopard master falling unconscious.

Meanwhile two Mongols are discussing his fate.

"Timur! Stand your claw!"

Temujin looks at the tower, glaring at him until he removes his paw from the leopard master.

"This traitor fought our men, defeated my clan and you order me not to kill him? I demand to know why!"

The tiger yelled at the leader of the Mongols. Temujin simply shook him off, acting as if he spoke to him in a normal tone.

"This one has potential. Lord Tengri handed him over to us for a reason. Put him back in my camp, I will tend him"

The tiger simply looks at the snow leopard growling but complies. He throws the snow leopard over his shoulder and walks back to the Mongol camp in Thi-Dah.

Meanwhile a Mongol captain walks up to Temujin and kneels. Several Mongol warriors join him, kneeling before their leader.

"Great Khan, we failed to take the pass. I am responsible for the attack. Punish me and not the others"

The Mongol khan puts a hand on the snow leopards' shoulder, before putting his hand below his chin, pushing him up to look at him directly.

"I knew you would fail here. Luckily for you, Kushluk, there are more than one way into China. Take your men north and scale the mountains. You will attack Yungle from other directions. I will send my son Tenzin south to raid the southern provinces, together you two will force the way to Zhongdu open"

The Mongol captain nodded and rose from the ground. He marched off, taking his soldiers with him, preparing for the journey their leader had just send them on.

The first victory goes to the Chinese, but who knows how the future will go.

 **And that is chapter 8. Read, review and tell me what you thought.**


	9. Aftermath, Part 1

**Hello everyone. Gulefritz here with chapter 9 of Clash of Warriors.**

 **Hope you like it and please, tell me what you like.**

An intense light shined straight into the face of a very dizzy snow leopard. The sun light just kept on shining on his nose, whiskers and eyes, irritating the giant snow cat. He makes small movement with his nose, moving his whiskers up and down. He slowly opens his eyes, looking straight up into a white roof and a pair of golden eyes looking down at him. He closes them again.

A minute passes and he suddenly feel cold, then wet. He bolts up as his body is soaked in hot water. He looks around, only to find a white tent and that he is surrounded by four female snow leopards and in front of him stands a snow leopard with a bucket, now empty.

"I see you're finally up!"

The voice is deep and rough. Tai Lung looks down at his hands and feet, finding them all tied to the bed he is lying in.

"Khan Temujin, lord of the Mongols, told me to prepare you for his meeting. These girls will give you a bath while you and I discuss a little"

The snow leopard is at least thirty or more years older than Tai Lung. He looks like an old combat veteran, scars all over his face and right arm, armed in black armor with a longsword by the belt, it has a curvier design, not seen before in China. The snow leopard appears to be blind on one eye, as a scar runs over it and the pupil is white.

"For some reason our khan has decided to spare your life. I, for one, is not surprised as he is of the Genki tribe, known to show mercy to those he defeats, those he conquers. Your lucky it is him and not Timur who is in power"

The female leopards begin to work on the tied down kung fu master. Tai Lung tries not to mind them, but it is hard as they bath every part of him, including areas below the belt. The old snow leopard grinned.

"They are all from clans subdued by the great khan. They were given a simple choice, join us or be removed from Mongolia"

The intensity of the bathing was surprising to Tai Lung. They really did clean every part of him, under the armpits, behind the ears, even his long and bushy tail.

They soon stopped bathing him and went to dry him. They did leave a blanket to cover his middle part.

Suddenly one of the girls walked out of the room and came back in, holding a pair of indigo pants in her paws. She stopped in front of the old snow leopard who nodded at her, motioning for the tied down kung fu master.

"Please, I can't show him to Temujin naked"

With that the girls giggled. The one with the pants, a big smaller than the rest of them, seemingly younger than the others, walked over to the snow leopard and started dressing him, dressing him in the same way a mother would do a small cub.

"Now, girls. Remember to replace his soaked bandages"

Tai Lung looked confused for a moment, then he remembered the battle of the pass. He had been shot and halberds had hit his body at several points. He suddenly felt how shoulders and torso hurt and his legs were rather soar.

"I see the effect of our shaman's brew is declining. Removes most pains and allows you to fight on, but when it is removed, then the pain is doubled for some time"

Tai Lung could only nod as he winced in pain as the female snow leopards removed his bandages, putting pressure on his wounds as they remove it. The areas bandaged is his shoulders, the top of his head and parts of his chest.

They worked rather quick and they form a line behind Tai Lung. The old snow leopard nods at them, allowing them to leave the tent. The old snow leopard also leaves the tent, only for him to be replaced by another snow leopard.

This snow leopard is younger than the one before, but his armor clearly shoves the difference in ranks. He is armed in black ornate armor, Tengri engraved into his armor at different points and the metal made from a more expensive material. The snow cat is also armed with a helmet with eight yak hair on top.

It didn't take long for Tai Lung to figure out, that it was Temujin standing before him.

"So, you are the warrior who kept Timur's clan from seizing the pass"

Temujin remains silent, before walking past Tai Lung, standing behind him, putting a hand onto the newly-pressed bandage on Tai Lung right shoulder.

"Explain to me why you would fight for the people, who aims to subjugate and enslave your people"

Temujin applies pressure and claws, making Tai Lung wince in pain.

"I… I don't know what you talk about… I am not one of you, not one of your savages"

Temujin removes the paw from Tai Lung's shoulder, letting out a loud sigh.

"I can see why you would see us as savages. That is what your -Son of heaven- believe of everyone non-Han people in the world. Though I will admit, some of the rumors about us are true"

Temujin runs his paw along Tai Lung throat, the snow leopard having retracted his claws, but Tai Lung knew that it could change quickly. Suddenly the snow leopard removed his paw from Tai Lung's throat and walked past him.

Tai Lung used this pause to look over the Mongol Khan. He found him odd, smaller than most of the Mongols they fought in the pass. Though he knew not to let the hide trick him. Tai Lung looked him over and found traces of muscles beneath the thick fur of the Khan.

"You've already meet by second in command, Timur. I will admit the majority of my people adore him, fight like him and think like him"

It is then that Temujin turns to Tai Lung.

"I, for one, do not fight like he does. I will only bring the wrath of Tengri onto those who deserve it. Which is why you are still alive and not in the ground"

Tai Lung remained silent as he heard what the Khan was saying. Tai Lung managed to form a sentence, the side effect of the brew still working on him.

"What did the Han people do to deserve Tengri's wrath?"

Temujin laughed at Tai Lung as if it was the funniest question he had ever heard. He removed his black gauntlet, revealing scars and that parts of his paw were without fur.

"Because they support the tyrant who did this! Because they support the tyrant who set up the Kingdom of Thi-Dah. My war is with your son of heaven, not with the people. But they are in the way of my revenge"

Temujin turns to the entrance of the tent, walking outside but turns his head back to look at Tai Lung one more time.

"You and I will speak again, very soon"

With that the Mongol Khan left the tent, leaving the Kung Fu master alone. The Khan returned to his own tent in the middle of the camp. Temujin entered the camp and there sat the snow leopard who prepared Tai Lung for him. He was looking at the corner, Temujin followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

Their stood Mei Xien, daughter of Zhao Xien. He didn't expect to see her here, so soon. He nodded at the snow leopard, allowing him to leave the room. When the old leopard left the room, did Temujin look at the female snow leopard.

"I did not expect to you see you back here, to soon. It has been seven days since the meeting in Thi-Dah. I assume you bring news about your father's advance"

The female snow leopard, dressed in a gray silken dress, evidently not of Manchu or Mongol design. Temujin looked it over, trying to figure out its origin, an act that made the female leopard smile at him.

"Yes, great khan. I am here to tell you my father has united the Manchu tribes and they already made great progress against the Song forces. The lands of Haixi and Jurchen joined us immediately. Our sudden attack shocked the Song commander, who has fled back to Zhong-du. He was on his way to Korea, when he send me here"

She walked over to him, swaying her hips from side to side, the gray dress hugging her body well. The color of her fur and the dress tricked him at times, making him believe both to be the same.

"I hope the news make you happy, Great Khan"

She walked past him. He inspected her and decided to simply nod at her.

"Everything is going as expected"

Mei Xien puts her paw at the entrance of the tent, looking into the Mongol camp, watching how different warriors brawled and others just enjoyed a day of rest by their campfire. She then looks in the direction of the tent with Tai Lung.

"Timur told me that you captured one of the Song emperor's Kung Fu masters, one of ours"

Temujin raised his eyebrow at this, suspicious of her intentions. He nods at her.

"We did. A snow leopard, do you know of him?"

She grinned and turned to look at the Mongol Khan.

"Aye. His name is Tai Lung. He fought my father in Manchuria, when the Song decided to throw us out of southern Manchuria. We would have wiped out the Song emperor's army, had he not called upon him. He singlehandedly took on my father's army and defeated several of his commanders"

Temujin nodded, thinking about the tale. He knew of Zhao's attempt to reach the yellow sea. Initially he had won all major battles, bringing the imperial army to their knees, when a Kung Fu master called Tai Lung joined the fray, sending the warlord back to his homeland back in northern Manchuria.

"Father fought him in single combat. It is the one battle where father lost. May I ask what your intention is with this fighter?"

The Mongol Khan simply shook his head at the female leopard.

"I got plans with him. Make him remember who his real people are"

Mei Xien looks at the Khan with a curious look, before opening her mouth to speak further.

"A bold ambition, considering my father wants his head… But we will do as you order"

Suddenly the Khans facial expression turned into a grin. He walks over to her and puts his heavy paw on her left shoulder and then moves it from her shoulder to her chin.

"I know of a couple of ways you can help me. If you are up to the challenge"

Mei Xien smiled back at the Mongol Khan, speaking very softly and lowly at the Khan.

"What might that be, Great Khan"

Suddenly Temujin simply picks her up, making her gasp in surprise. He walks into the middle of the tent, stopping right before his own bed. He rubs his nose against her chin before whispering.

"I do think you know how"

Meanwhile, Tai Lung is still lying on the bed, restricting his movement. The pain has started to die down, making his situation bearable. He focused on ways to break his bindings, pulling at them to test their durability, when he heard footsteps from in front of him.

Suddenly the leopard who waked him up re-enters the tent. Tai Lung stares at him as he enters, expecting him to say something, but nothing happens. The older leopard simply looks over him, inspecting him from top to toe, looking at his different features.

"What do you want?"

Tai Lungs speaks out in a demanding voice. The old leopard simply laughs. The old leopard suddenly speaks out.

"Where are you from?"

"Why in the world would you want to know that?"

The old leopard shrugged on his shoulders, an act that did make Tai Lung think, as the act seemed almost familiar to him.

"I am simply curious about you Tai Lung. All I know is your name"

The older snow leopard looks down at Tai Lung.

"Are you going to answer?"

The old snow leopard laughed at Tai Lungs silence.

"It is fine. We will have time to speak later anyway"

With that the older leopard left the tent, leaving Tai Lung alone in the tent.

"He seemed familiar"

Tai Lung told himself, trying to figure out where he had seen the snow leopard before. He had not fought him, as he remember all his opponents. He shook his head and lied back in the bed. He would figure out at some point, if he ever got out of this camp alive.

 **With that I end chapter 9. Hope you liked it, read and review.**


	10. Aftermath, Part 2

**Hello everyone. Gulefritz with chapter 10 of Clash of Warriors.**

 **Abit longer than the last chapter.**

 **I am happy for all the positive feedback I've received. You guys rock!**

 **Hope you will like it.**

The long walk home from the Yungle-pass was quite a complicated experience for the furious five. The long lines of refugees were gone, meaning that no one were sending them weary or horrified looks, in fact all they had were open road. For that they were happy, no more conflict for them to handle, at least for now.

They had won a great victory against the Mongols. They had denied Temujin easy access to the cities of Yungle and Zhong-du. This had evidently allowed him to lay siege and destroy the imperial capital and ruined the heartland of the empire. But they had done so at great costs.  
The anvil had lost a half of its warriors in the pass and earlier skirmishes. The surviving Thi-Dah forces under Prince Teemutai had been reduced by a third.

But worst of all, they lost Tai Lung.

The thought of having lost the snow leopard shocked everyone in the group of five, especially Tigress. She did not know what to tell master Shifu, she barely knew what to say herself. She simply sighed and tried to gather her thought as they walked down the road leading back to the valley. She could not believe he was gone, not so soon, not in times like this.

She tried to be strong, closing her hearth. She tried to show she could manage it, but her actions spoke through. Viper watched during the nights how her friend barely spoke or ate anything and occasionally, wept herself to sleep.

The march home was uneventful. The five had decided to walk back with the Anvil and Thi-Dah, leading the columns together with Vachir and Teemutai. This kept a fast pace for the entire column, but also that no trouble erupted between the five and the Thi-dah soldiers, who were still not happy with the tiger master, despite her fighting for them in the pass.

It was to stay like this, until they reached the last imperial outpost before the road reached a crossroad. One road lead to the valley, the other one straight to Zhong-du, the Imperial Capital. An imperial messenger, a cheetah, ran from the outpost to greet the commander in the field. He bowed before the rhino and handed him a message with the sigil of the court generals. The letter was assigned for the Anvil commander Vachir. He curses the moment he read the letter.

"Those damn savages!"

This caught the attention of the five but also Prince Teemutai of Thi-Dah. They all looked, waiting for Vachir to explain the content of the letter. The commander complied.

"The Manchurians has aligned themselves with the Mongols. The Manchurian warlords has united under two great armies, that are now ravaging our northern frontiers. Zhao Xien, the southern warlord, has launched an campaign into the southern regions and annihilated the imperial army bordering the tributary Kingdom of Korea and started has now started to pillage the peninsula, already pushing as far as Pyongjang. And while this is happening, the northern warlord, Cao Fen has started his own campaign from the northern part of Manchuria, already now pushing our army back to the great wall"

Teemutai and Tigress walked forward. The two of them looked at one another with a dubious look. Master Tigress steps back, giving the Thi-Dah prince a bow. She would let the prince speak first.

"You mean to say the Emperors army has been destroyed by savages. Did the Song rely fully on Thi-Dah for her defense? We need to get to Zheng-du now! Before it is too late"

Teemutai speaks in a mocking voice when he talks about the Song armies. Vachir simply shakes his head and looks to the five. Tigress steps forward and opens her mouth to speak. She spoke with great respect before the commander, keeping her tone low and humble.

"It is quite the situation commander and know this, you will have the full support of the Jade Palace. Unfortunately, I will have to inform you that we wont be accompanying you to Zhong-du. Master Shifu needs to know of what happened at the pass. We will depart from the group here and continue onto the valley but know this. We will come to the imperial capital as fast as possibly, this I promise."

Vachir smiled at Tigress and bowed before her, the Master of Tiger style bowing back. Prince Teemutai on the other hand simply snorted at the Kung Fu master, shaking his head mockingly at them.

"You are wasting your time with that old master. He did not go to face Temujin, not because he was old or training someone, but because he was afraid. We need to move to the capital now, your emperor need your service now, not later!"

All five Kung Fu masters glared at the buffalo who returned the glare. Some of his body guards moved up with hands on the hilts of their weapons. But before anyone could say or do anything, did Vachir raise his hand, speaking in a cold and angry voice, making the guards move back, their hands far away from the weapons.

"The son of the grandmaster fell in the pass. The greatest warrior to ever have served the empire fell in the pass. If anyone should know of this enemy, then it is Master Oogway and Master Shifu. They are allowed their return and for Shifu to know of what happened to Tai Lung. We will continue our march to Zhong-du. Hopefully, it will still stand when you arrive"

With that the rhino bowed before the masters, who bowed back. Teemutai shock his head before following the rhino who had walked off. The Anvil and Thi-Dah soldiers followed with their leaders, respectively.

It took the five another two days of travel before they got back to the Valley of Peace. The green grass and tall trees were a welcoming sight to the masters. The villagers were a truly heartwarming sight to see, that is until one of them decided to count the numbers of masters returning.

Initially all the city had cheered upon seeing their masters, but when they saw that Tai Lung was not around, that the snow leopard master did not return from the battle. When they saw the down looks of the masters, their beaten shapes did they immediately see that the snow leopard had fallen in battle. They turned from festive to a grieving attitude almost instantly. They bowed down before the masters as they passed and threw down small flowers before them, all looking down on the ground as the masters passed.

Atop the thousand stairs stood three individuals. Shifu, Oogway and Po. This sight shocked the five, as they expected the panda to be gone by now, but they didn't mind him. They had grave news to deliver to Shifu.

The five masters topped before the three individuals, all looking down in the ground. Shifu looked strict at all of them, raising his eyebrow at them. Finally, he opened his mouth in his usual cold voice.

"Where is Tai Lung? Why is he not amongst you?"

Silence followed. None of the five wanted to tell Shifu, their master, what had happened at the pass, what had happened to his adoptive son. Shifu was about to ask again, when Tigress finally spoke up.

"He fell in combat Master"

Shifu's facial expression changed to one of shock as he looked at the leader of the five. It was easy to see he did not believe what he was just told.

"What! How is this possible! Are you certain of this! Did you see his body!"

Tigress simply looked down at the ground as her adoptive father stormed forward, staring up at her. She could see the rage and shock in his face, but also grief. She had never seen Shifu grieve over anyone.

"Are you certain?! Tell me what happened!"

Shifu yelled the last part. This made both Po and Oogway stand forward, the turtle putting a hand on his friends. The red panda looked at the turtle, who were smiling down at his old friend. Oogway shook his head, telling him they will speak of it later, trying to calm the situation. The old turtle then looks to the panda.

"They will tell you soon enough. They have been through enough already. Also, we have a friend to introduce to them"

Oogway motioned for the panda standing beside the group who could only wave back at them. The turtle motioned him forward. Po spoke up, rather nervously but also very excited at the five.

"He-hello my name is P-Po. Oh gosh I am so excited to meet all of you! I know everything there is to know about every single one of you! Known since I was a small cub!"

Shifu cleared his throat, indicating the panda should get on with his story.

"Ohh yeah... As some of you know, I was picked to be the Dragon Warrior. I've been training with Shifu and he says I am improving very fast"

All the five nodded at the panda, not giving him much thought, except for Tigress who glared back at the bowing panda. The panda gulped as he saw the angry glare from the feline warrior, making him take a step back almost tripping. Shifu intervened immediately.

"Tigress! What is the meaning of this!"

She pointed an accusing claw at Shifu, the master of the tiger style clearly furious. Her rage didn't seem to make any impact on the iron resolve of the grandmaster of the Jade palace, but she didn't seem to care about his resolve either.

"Tai Lung was deemed unworthy after having spend all of his life to become the dragon warrior, but this panda, this big fat panda, get it handed to him on a silver platter! Tai Lung died believing he was worthy, and this is how we repay his trust in us! This is how we repay him? By pissing on his wishes!"

Shifu simply shook his head and waved her off. Her words had stung, but he shook his head, trying his best to keep calm in the situation.

"It is not a student's place to question his or her master's decision. Tai Lung was not worthy of the scroll, this panda on the other hand, is"

Tigress looked ready to start another round of discussion and yelling, when Oogway stepped in, making the tiger step back.

"Tai Lung was one of the most devout to the scrolls. He has one of the biggest potentials in Kung Fu I've ever seen, surpassing anyone I've seen before, even Shifu here"

The red panda raised his eyebrow at the old turtle. Did he just say Tai Lung is more powerful than me?

"But... He may be stubborn, he may have the hearth the right place, but he doesn't do it for the right reasons. He does it for glory and honor. Shifu's honor to be precise. For that he is not worthy"

"Was not ready you mean" Tigress shot in "He is dead after all"

Oogway smiled at her with a weird smile, making the tiger, making all the masters around her uncomfortable. He simply shook his head.

"Are you certain child? Just because someone is not here, he or she is dead?"

This caught Shifu's attention, looking at the old turtle.

"You mean to tell us Tai Lung is still alive?"

Oogway shook his head and waved him off.

"I never said that"

Silence ensued between the groups. The five looked at the turtle, while Shifu looked down into the ground, not happy about the situation. Suddenly Po opened his mouth.

"Hey, I think everyone is tired and hungry from a long day. Why don't we go inside, I make some food, and then we discuss what happened in the pass?"

Oogway immediately smiled at the panda, welcoming his attitude.

"It is a good idea. Everyone put your things in your rooms. I will be in the temple if needed"

With that the old turtle started to walk towards the jade temple. He, despite being rather old, opened the door without trouble, and walked inside, out of sight of every master standing outside. Tigress were the first to move, moving past her adoptive father and went straight for her room.

Tigress walked down the dorms, pausing half-way down. She lived in the room next door, but she had to stop here. She was at Tai Lungs door.

She didn't know what to think at this hour. She liked to think that Oogway meant something, that Tai Lung is still alive, but Oogway didn't see the power of the Mongols, she did. He didn't see the thunderstorm that formed, she did.

"No. He can't be alive"

Already now she remembered all the good moments she had with the older leopard. He was quite distant most of the time, focusing fully on his training, but when she was young did, he use to help her train, but he also did something Shifu never did.

He acted like a family member to her.

Tai Lung acted like a big brother to her. He took her down to the village to buy things for the palace. He took her down into the city to meet people, eat at the local noddle restaurant and one of her biggest favorites. He took her into the mountains. Up in the mountains, the two felines went star gazing.

She remembered how the two of them were lying on top of one of the many plateaus around the valley, huddled together while lying on their backs and simply looked at the many star patterns and constellations.

Tigress shook out of the memory as she heard steps in the dorms. She looked down, looking straight into the green eyes of the panda. She growled at him and walked straight for her room, slamming her paper door behind her, as much as the door would allow.

Tigress sat down on her mattress. She sits down in a meditative stance, trying to clear her mind, get her to other thoughts. Slowly but surely, she went from a siting pose to a lying pose. Slowly the master of tiger style fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Shifu had talked with he remaining members of the five and they all explained to him what they encountered in the pass and of course of the two other armies, ravaging northern China.

He didn't know what to do. He had lost his son fighting the Mongol Khan, but now is not the time to be weak and stay back. Was he ready to send his students out again, right after he lost his son and strongest student?

Shifu shook his head and walked into the temple, looking forward, eyeing Oogway meditating on his staff. The turtle felt the red panda's presence and jumped down from the staff, looking at his friend with a smile.

"Something is troubling you"

Shifu looked at Oogway with an angry look, something the turtle simply shrugged off.

"How can't I be troubled! A nomad invader has started the hardest war we have ever faced! He has already ruined Thi-Dah, ruined the northern armies and.. and.."

Shifu was unable to say the last sentence. Oogway walked over and put his hand on the red panda's shoulder.

"Why is the fallen gone? Do you not still honor him? Do you not still mourn him? Tai Lung might be dead, but he is gone"

Shifu simply shook his head and looked down at the ground. He looked back up at the smiling face of Oogway.

"Master... what should I do?"

Oogway laughed at the red panda, shaking his head at him.

"I don't know"

Oogway started walking outside, motioning Shifu to followed him. Night had fallen on the valley outside and lights were illuminating the valley below. Their were many stars, lighting up the mountain. Servants were walking around the palace grounds, lighting up blazers.

Oogway lead the two up the stairs leading to the peach tree of heavenly wisdom. He stopped by the tree, letting out a sigh as he looked up at the blossoming tree. The tree was filled with pink and white flowers, aswell with a few peaches. Oogway smiled as he saw a few were missing.

"Seems the panda has found the tree"

The sound of Po cursing can be heard in the background and a shadow can be seen quickly moving down the stairs, away from the tree. The two grand masters simply shook their heads. Shifu turned back to look at Oogway.

"Why are we at the tree master?"

Oogway smiled down at the red panda, laughing even as if it was the funniest question someone had asked of him.

"Is there a reason for us to go here? Does everything need a reason?"

"Does this mean there is no reason for us going out here?"

Oogway shook his head at Shifu, his smile slowly fading and turns to look out over the mountains behind the Jade mountain.

"I did not say that. I brought you here Shifu, because our journey has come to an end"

Shifu looks shocked at the turtle. He kept looking at the turtle, the red panda completely confused about what is going on. Shifu felt as if something or someone were overlooking them. He shrugged it off and focused on his master, as something extraordinary happened.

"I've walked this earth long enough. The masters of the spirit realm, the plains of chi, call for me. You are now -the- Grandmaster of the Jade Palace"

The old turtle suddenly begins illuminate with a very bright light. The wind suddenly goes strong and the peach petals are blown off from the tree, enveloping the turtle. Shifu watches as his master slowly disappears into the night.

Minutes later and the light fades. All there is left behind is the turtle staff. Shifu looks at the staff and goes to pick it up. Shifu didn't know what to think. First Tai Lung now Oogway. The goods were truly testing his resolve.

Shifu looked into the air as the peach petals flew out of sight. He smiled at the smooth movement. His smile turned into a frown as he saw storm clouds in the distance.

"You have stepped over the line Mongol! I will avenge my son, we will not break!"

 **With that I end chapter 10 of Clash of Warriors. Hope you liked it, please read, review and tell me what you thought. Any feedback is welcome to me.**


End file.
